Misguided Ghosts
by Mazy Vampire
Summary: **CROSSOVER PARAMORE** Unas simples vacaciones en una vieja Mansion en Lakewood, pero estas pueden convertirse en un infierno por parecerte a un fantasma del pasado, y solo el amor y una cancion, puede reinvindicarlo. CAP. 8 "DEJA VÚ"
1. Prologo

**Hooollaaaasss! Llegue yo otra veeezzz! La mansion Andley sera de nuevo testigo de sucesos sobrenaturales muajajajaja, y ahora con un poco de "Fantasmas" con nuestro trio favorito como lo son Hayley, Taylor y Jeremy unidos con la pecosa y el arrogante.., espero que les guste esta nueva idea! ahora si! A LEERRR**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

**Prologo.**

* * *

Ser una artista reconocida no es nada facil, siempre has de andar de un lado a otro sin descanso, eres asediada tu y tus compañeros, y de algun modo todo llega a un punto de quiebre, un ejemplo de ello es Hayley Nicole Williams, vocalista de la banda de Rock "Paramore" ,la joven chica se ha visto muy estresada con las giras y todo lo referente a su carrera, no comia bien, no dormia bien, en mas de una ocasion Jeremy o Taylor, sus compañeros la retaban por sus excesos de trabajo, pero al llegar a oidos de la madre de esta empeoraban las cosas. Su vida habia dado un giro en tan solo un año y a partir de alli no solo era estres y estres, sino soledad, y a veces se tenia que tragar las palabras, o simplemente sonreir aunque no tuviese ganas. Y eso ya estaba afectando hasta su vida sentimental.., algo que ya estaba desquebrajado a un punto irreparable.

-..-Chad es que no entiendes tengo un compromiso! -peleaba la hermosa chica con su pareja de hacia años, odiaba que la presionaran, pero el no hacia las cosas faciles para ella -sabes que vete al diablo! No quiero volver a saber de ti en mi vida!

Colgo su celular, en un ataque de ira lo lanzo contra la pared, Taylor York, su compañero esquivo el movil que iba a impactar contra su cabeza y su otro compañero, Jeremy Davis observo sorprendido como su compañera expreso su ira, usualmente ella tenia una paciencia envidiable, pero ese dia la paciencia no era su atributo.

-pequeña..., tranquilizate o te va a estallar un aneurisma -se acerco Jeremy y la abrazo por la espalda -Chad no puede pagar los platos rotos de tu estres

-es que el jamas entiende! No puedo llegar y dejar todo asi como asi! No puedo ser irresponsable con esto, fue igual cuando grabamos Airplanes...

-estaba celoso de Eminem jejeje

-pero hay que aceptarlo Jeremy! Se porto como un imbecil -defendio Taylor

-el punto es que si el pudiese entender que no todo el tiempo voy a hacer lo que el quiera! Y no puedo decirle en donde estoy las 24 horas del dia, con quienes ando y que pienso!

-Hayley por favor sabes que cuentas con nosotros para cualquier cosa, puedes irte de vacaciones con el si quieres, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo aqui -le animo Taylor -y quizas Chad y tu puedan disculparse por actuar tan mal el uno hacia el otro..

-despues de como le respondi no creo que quiera volver a verme nunca mas... -suspiro -no me siento bien, ire a mi camerino -respondio ella apartandose de sus amigos, quienes la miraron extrañada

-quieres que te llevemos algo? -pregunto Taylor

-no..., solo quiero estar sola

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo como se iba de hombros caidos, Jeremy se paso la mano por sus cabellos rubios

-pobre..., seguro que otra vez esta estresada y deprimida

-crees que necesite un doctor? -pregunto Taylor

-no..., solo dejala, tal vez la soledad la calme un poco

-ni siquiera cuando los Farro se fueron estuvo asi

-pero esto es diferente..., si tan solo la abuela Candy estuviese aqui para aconsejarla a ella... y a nosotros

-si, ella no era nada de nosotros pero tenia algo sensacional, algo magico que nunca volveremos a ver.. -explico el pelinegro recostandose de la pared, miro con tristeza a Jeremy, quien se cruzo de brazos para poder pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendoles, a el tambien le afectaba.

La joven entra al camerino y cierra la puerta bruscamente, corre a sentarse en el sillon que tiene alli, se quita los zapatos y se pone de cabeza, dejando que su cabello se balancee por la gravedad, empieza a contar del uno al diez, justo como su tatarabuela le habia enseñado para controlar su ira. Despues que se calmara y el color regresara a sus mejillas se reacomodo y tomo entre sus manos tiene una vieja fotografia. Una dulce anciana de rizos blancos tomando de la mano a una niña rubia de cabello lacio, ambas tenian un par de caracteristicas similares; pecosas y de ojos verdes. Era la tararabuela de Hayley, hacia mas de un año que esta habia partido de la vida terrenal, la joven adoraba a la anciana, aferro la vieja fotografia a su pecho y suspiro, recordo las melodias que esta le recitaba a la hora de dormir, esas melodias fueron su inspiracion para cantar y le sirvieron de mucho para superar el divorcio de sus padres, la separacion con los hermanos Farro y todo lo que se le afronto a la joven.

-..-hay Abuela Candy..., te extraño -hablo la chica aun aferrada al recuerdo de su tatarabuela, su fortaleza la identificaba y sus historias llenas de sentimiento y amor -sabes, en este momento extraño cuando te burlabas de mis pecas..., extraño las historias del abuelo Albert, de tus primos Archie y Stear, de tus amigos y de cuando usaban trajes elegantes y bailaban hasta el amanecer..., la historia del chico Ingles que jamas olvidaste, todo lo que hacias para desestrezarme y hacerme reir, porque tenias que irte?

Un toquido a la puerta la interrumpio, guardo la foto en su lugar y tomo sus baquetas solo para disimular que hacia algo importante

-adelantee! -grito y desvio su mirada a las baquetas, la puerta se abre y una voz masculina la deja anonadada

-hola preciosa

-papá -suelta las baquetas y corre a abrazar al hombre, era un milagro que estuviese alli visitandola

-mirate! Estas mas hermosa que nunca! Aunque me gustaba mas cuando eras pequeña y no habias hecho desastre con tu cabello

-a los fans les gusta mi cabello de fuego -dependiendo de la actividad Hayley usaba su cabello rojo vivo con mechones dorados, o en las grabaciones de los videos, lo usaba o vino o fucsia, pero su estilo era en rojo, jamas pasaba de alli -que haces aqui en Nashville?

-tu madre me llamo otra vez hija

-hay no!

-hay si..., te estas excediendo con el trabajo y no me gusta eso, te puedes enfermar y no quiero eso

-papá ya hablamos de eso..., los tres, estoy bien

-y por eso estabas gritandole a todo el mundo

-es que no trabajan lo suficiente

-hasta Taylor y Jeremy?

-hasta ellos me estresan, todo es un juego para ellos, pero para mi no! El nuevo album es exigente y quiero dar lo mejor de mi! Quiero que "Now" sea grande -exclamo esta exaltada y con cierta amargura en sus palabras, su padre no podia creer que su niñita estaba expresandose de ese modo.

El hombre desvio su mirada al mueble donde estaba sentada su hija y vio la fotografia de su abuela, volvio la mirada a su hija, quien lo veian con sus ojos verde intenso

-es Tata no? -la chica asintio con la cabeza - Hayley se que aun te duele la muerte de Tata tanto como a mi, pero entiende que ahora esta en un lugar mejor, con su principe de la colina..., ya no sufre.

-pero yo la extraño..., ella me entendia, quiero que regrese

-hija sabes como es el ciclo de esta vida, todos algund dia habemos de morir, a ella le toco.

-no es justo que la gente que uno ame tenga que irse... -se giro con sus ojos cerrados -cuando fue la gira en Latinoamerica ella estaba hablando conmigo via Skype..., la tatarabuela cibernetica... -medio sonrio -me dijo que estaria conmigo a donde quiera que yo valla, y que me veia mas linda cuando sonreia..., que cuando lloraba.

-asi era ella, por eso te insto a que no borres su recuerdo de tu mente, y que quiero que superes lo que le paso mi amor.., y para eso te traigo esto

El hombre saco de su saco unos boletos de avion, estos sorprendieron a la chica, que tramaba su padre?

-boletos de avion?

-si..., la abuela tenia una vieja mansion en Chicago que ha pertenecido a la familia desde hace generaciones

-papá..., no te entiendo

-es sencillo Hayley..., tu madre y yo decidimos que tu te iras a Lakewood especificamente, quiero que te encuentres contigo misma, que descanses que te vuelvas loca! Tu sabes

-papá..., no puedo ir, se que he estado algo estresada pero puedo manejarlo, ademas me necesitan los muchachos

-tu no eres su niñera, Taylor y Jeremy pueden cuidarse solos, ellos estan de acuerdo con que necesitas unas vacaciones, ademas te caerian de maravilla

-por favor no insistas papá...

-a la abuela Candy le hubiese gustado que fuese al sitio en donde crecio, a parte asi te desestrezaras!

Algo en el interior de la pelirroja le hizo entender la magnitud de la propuesta de su padre, dejar todo por un tiempo seria perfecto, sin entrevistas, ni videos, ni firma de autografos ni el cotilleo de los pasillos, y que mejor lugar que Lakewood en Chicago, la chica se voltea y lo encara con un brillo en sus ojos verdes.

-sabes..., creo que sera divertido ir y ver algo diferente

-esa es mi princesa -el hombre se acerco a abrazarla puedes irte la semana que viene para que organices todo y no dejes cabos sueltos

-debo avisarle a mamá para que no se preocupe

-descuida..., ella mas bien se alegrara al saber que aceptaste irte de vacaciones, ah! Llamare al personal de servicio de la mansion para decirles que iras

-personal de servicio?

-si..., los Andley son una familia acaudalada, tienen propiedades en el pais y en Europa

-porque jamas supe de eso?

-porque te interesaba mas la banda, y tu madre y yo acordamos que no ibamos a arrebatar tus ilusiones y bueno.., yo no es que tengo los mejores contactos con la familia

-porque? Jamas entendi eso

-son cosas que prefiero no hablar en este momento..., en fin, de vez en cuando van a reunirse algunos miembros, no te extrañe que vayan uno o dos

-seep... -dijo con ironia -crees que sera buena idea?

-claro que si hija..., un mes en Lakewood seran divertidos

-un mes! Pero...-

-por replicar dos meses..., y contando, pequeña aceptalo necesitas vacaciones al igual que los chicos, porque se que Jeremy quiere ir a ver a su familia al igual que Taylor

-asi es...

-bueno.., ahora te dejo sola para que empieces a organizarte, te quierooo!

El hombre salio del camerino, dejando a la pelirroja absorta, un mes seria algo de tiempo libre para ella, mucho mejor que los dos dias que ella se toma en su departamento, pero dos eran para que ella hiciera lo que quisiese, seria quizas hasta divertido, tardo unos cinco minutos en analizar la situacion, cuando se decidio tomo el telefono que estaba en el escritorio y marco, espero los repiques hasta que le contestaran.

-hola..., Carl, soy yo, Hayley... Cancela todas mis citas, reuniones, sesiones de fotos y ensayos, los chicos y yo les daremos unas vacaciones a todos, de un par de meses..., no me preguntes solo diles que nos vemos en un par de meses..., ok, adios

La chica se acerco al espejo y se miro detenidamente, esto era una locura, era posible que conociera a mas Andleys en su viaje a Lakewood, pero bueno, ella no haria nada, solo pasaria un tiempo alli para relajarse, no se meteria con nadie, tal vez hasta podria hacerse buenos amigos, le quedaba hablar con sus compañeros para darles la noticia, Chad.., bueno ambos estaban muy molestos, a el no iba a decirle nada, por lo menos nada que saliese de su boca, se recogio el pelo y se acerco al espejo del camerino, respirando profundamente, necesitaba mucha preparacion.

-bien..., un par de meses en Illinois.., no puede ser tan malo verdad -se dijo asi misma sonriendose con satisfaccion.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hey! Que tal les parece? es el primer capì de una serie de sucesos, OJO! No se asusten, gracias por pasar por aquii, un abrazo psicologico y nos estamos leyendo xD  
**

**Reviews Pleaseee?**


	2. Lakewood

**Hoola a todas las Parawhores y amantes de Terry Grandchester, el cap 2 de esta loca historia aqui esta!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

**Lakewood.**

* * *

-..-esto es malo! -expuso Hayley, estaba en el aeropuerto acompañada de sus amigos, sus hermanas y sus padres, con una montaña de maletas al lado, se giro y vio con frustracion a todos los acompañantes, haciendo bombas de chicle, dio un suspiro de frustracion -no creo que deba hacerlo

-ah.., ah.., ahhh! No es hora de retractarse señorita -le reto Jeremy pellizcandole la nariz -usted merece vacaciones y nosotros tambien

-aaahh! Es por eso no? -le pregunto esta apartando la mano de Jeremy de su nariz.

-algo asi, Kathryn y yo queremos hacer una pequeña luna de miel, y bueno, andamos en busca del primogenito Davis -dijo el joven rubio, quien atrajo a la chica a su torso y le dio un fuerte abrazo -ademas, te divertiras mucho enana..., y de una vez buscas inspiracion, quien quita y te sale otro exito disquero, quizas a _Brand New Eyes_ no le quedaria mal una ultima cancion exitosa antes de que _Paramore_ brille..

-buena idea -mascullo, volvio a abrazar a su amigo rubio con fuerza, con tanta que lo levanto del suelo, dejando a Jeremy sin aire

-ya vete..., y por cierto..., ya te extraño

-y yo a ti..., traten de no quemar nada mientras no estoy

-Hayley Nicole Williams..., soy un angelitoooooo!

-eso es lo que tu crees, les temo a los dos

-hazlo Hayley! Temeles -agrego Erika, la hermana de Hayley, Taylor la agarra por los hombros y la ve con falsa molestia

-por primera vez haremos algo sin depender de ti cielito, Erika no nos destruyas delante de tu hermana

-lo siento, pero solo se que si ella ve algo roto conoceras el verdadero lado terrorifico de la familia Williams -peleo la rubia con Taylor, era muy fuerte, lo derribo en seguida, Erika tenia una extraña fuerza no muy propia de una chica, y al sonreir aquellas manchitas en su rostro mejor conocidas como pecas bailaban, de hecho, en las hermanas Williams ese era un detalle caracteristico.

-..cuidate pecosa -se despedia Mickayla de su hermana pelirroja

-tu tambien gatita.., defiendete de este par de locos -le dijo a su hermanita mejor quien volvia a abrazarla, Hayley y Mickayla era muy unidas, vio a sus compañeros con mirada matadora

-si llegan a romper la foto de Jimmy Hendrix que tengo en mi camerino los mato! Tenganlo por seguro -mascullo Hayley con su tono de advertencia, Taylor la abraza por detras y besa su mejilla con ternura

-cualquier cosa llamanos y vamos por ti

-de eso no dudes, los tendre vigilados, tengo ojos en todas partes

-y que haremos si Chad viene a reclamarte por haberle cortado?

-dile que..., que estoy cazando Zombies, The Walking Dead me ha inspirado!

-bizarro! Pero lo haremos, cuidate

_Pasajeros del vuelo #406 con destino a Chicago, Illinois favor pasar por la puerta 7_

-ese es mi llamadoooooo! -dijo la pelirroja con ironia, respiro profundamente, abrazo a sus amigos y a sus hermanas, para despues mirar a sus padres, la ultima vez que los vio juntos de esa forma estaban firmando los papeles de divorcio, y despues se separaron, se dirigio a ellos y los abrazo a ambos con fuerza

-trata de no meterte en problemas cariño -le suplico su madre, cuidate mucho mi amor

-mamá! Voy a Lakewood, no a Somalia, me imagino que en ese lugar al menos no llueven balas

-pero igual, el que tengas 23 años no es excusa para no cuidarte -la abrazo con fuerza -te quiero mi niña

-y yo a ti -beso su mejilla y se dirigio a su padre que estaba de brazos cruzados, este la aferro a su cuerpo

-cuidate mucho mi pequeña pecosa, sabes que te quiero y eres mi adoracion, y como dice tu cancion

_-Tu eres la unica excepcion!_ -entonaron padre e hija. Joey no dejo de abrazar a su hija, pero ya era momento de que ella abordara ese avion.

Vio como los pasajeros empezaban a caminar hacia la puerta, la chica se coloco sus lentes y agarro su abrigo y bolso de mano para abordar el avion que la esperaba. Respiro y camino a traves del pasillo hasta llegar a su asiento en el avion. Estrujaba sus manos sudorosas con nerviosismo

-..hay tatarabuela Candy..., en que lio me he metido -exclamo antes de colocarse sus auriculares con la musica mas potente que estos tenian, escuchando el rock mas fuerte de 30 Seconds to Mars, Chilli Pepers, Kings of Leon, System of Down, Muse, Linkin Park, Nirvana, Queen, Nickelback, algo de Rock en español como Pxndx, Saratoga y Viniloversus a todo volumen, solo para no escuchar el parloteo del hombre que tenia al lado, quejandose porque no servian buena champaña en el avion. Tuvo que usar en todo el viaje un pasamontañas negro que decia "Panda" en mayuscula y lentes oscuros para que no se dieran cuenta de quien era en realidad, eso seria el escándalo. El avion apenas se lleno obtuvo la orden de despegue, ella aferro sus manos a los apoyabrazos y cerro sus ojos, lo que mas odiaba de los aviones era el despegue, despues de eso, tranquilidad, cosa que no duraria mucho.

Cuatro fastidiosas horas pasaron hasta que el vuelo llego a Chicago, la multitud de gente en el aeropuerto era grande, y ella una chica que media apenas 1.60 que andaba con bolsas enormes en sus brazos, los pasajeros la tropezaban por doquier, y eso la abrumaba, alzo su mirada y habia un hombre de cabello negro con un letrero en su mano "Ms. H. Williams". Se acerco con cautela al hombre, sin evitar hacer bombas de chicle azul mientras caminaba hacia el. Cuando la tuvo de cerca noto que era la tipica artista juvenil, pero tenia un toque elegante, propio de los Andley

-señorita Hayley Nicole Williams?

-aaahh..., eso creo -mascullo haciendo una bomba de chicle azul. El hombre enarco una ceja y respondio

-su coche esta listo, la espera afuera -ella tenia que actuar de la mejor manera con el hombre, dedujo que era el mayordomo, asi que le siguio la corriente.

-perfecto señor..., aaahh

-George..., George Jhonson -respondio el hombre

-soy Hayley -la chica alzo su mano para estrechar la del hombre

-la conozco señorita, su rostro es muy familiar, aunque con el pasamontañas es dificil deducirlo, permitame su maleta y sigame

El hombre parecia sacado de un libro antiguo, como las historias de su tatarabuela, Genial! La chica se mordio su labio inferior por instinto, al llegar a la salida el hombre le abrio la puerta del vehiculo y ella ingreso con cautela.

-A Lakewood, al portal de las Rosas, Rick -ordeno el hombre

-portal de las Rosas?

-asi se le conoce a la mansion en Lakewood, usted vera porque -respondio George, la chica estaba nerviosa y mucho mas por el trato que tenian con ella. Era una Andley por su padre, pero jamas quiso preguntarle acerca de la imponente marca que significa ser una de las familias mas poderosas. Aunque en si, el tampoco hablaba mucho de su familia.

Un par de horas mas de camino eran estresantes, pero al final valio la pena. El hombre la condujo hacia una enorme mansion, por su aspecto era antiguisima pero muy bien cuidada, recibiendole aquel portal lleno de hermosas rosas tan hermosas que solo en cuentos se podria contar, sus ojos verdes se abrieron de la sorpresa, respiro profundamente y cada gramo de la escencia a rosas penetro en lo mas profundo de su ser, se sentia en casa.

-..-hogar dulce hogar -abre George la puerta a la joven pelirroja.

-gracias -aun estaba boca abierta al tener tan hermoso lugar delante suyo. Una suave brisa la estremecio -bbrrr..., hace un poco de frio no?

-es normal en esta epoca del año señorita Williams -le respondio el hombre dirigiendole una tierna mirada

-..esto es hermoso..

-asi es.. -respondio George a esta -hay alguien que quiere verle

-en serio? -exclamo sorprendida -disculpe si vine aqui fue para despejarme, no quiero ser asediada y...

-no es lo que usted cree..., -respondio con una sonrisa -usted tiene unos primos que provienen de Washington

-en serio? -fue una sorpresa! Su padre le habia dicho que de vez en cuando iba a ir algun familiar a la mansion, no penso que ellos estuviesen alli y la esperasen -whoa! Genial

-hare que suban sus maletas a su habitacion

-oh no! -dijo caminando a la capotera del coche -yo puedo llevarlas

-es en serio..., el personal de servicio lo hara por usted

Su mirada era seria, Hayley no queria empezar mal, asi que acepto, George la adentro en la enorme mansion mientras el servicio iba por sus maleta, una enorme puerta se abrio dando paso a un mundo que ya hacia muchos años se habia extinto, pero era como si se hubiese detenido en el tiempo, habia un toque de romanticismo en ese lugar.

-es precioso -susurro a sus adentros. Unos gritos de emocion la espantaron, voltea y nota a dos miradas que se posan sobre ella llenas de emocion. Delante de ella dos chicos, los dos eran altos y fornidos, uno de ellos tenia el pelo corto oscuro y usaba gafas, el otro tenia cabello lacio corto y de un castaño claro, el de lentes tenia ojos marrones y el otro azul celeste

-h..., hola -titubeo un chico que tendria mas o menos la edad de la chica, el de cabello corto castaño y de lentes -tu eres Hayley no?

-si..., y tu eres...?

-lo siento..., soy Sean Crew, y es un muy, muy verdadero placer -el chico en un ataque carga a la chica entre sus brazos y la hace girar, ella no puede creer lo que esta pasando -eres tu! Hayley Williams y eres mi prima! Geniaaallll

-Sean bajala -sugirio el otro chico con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acerco a saludarle -hola..., soy Arthur Crew pero puedes decirme Artie..., Whoah.., no puedo creer que tu..., que tu seas nuestra prima

-a decir verdad yo tampoco jajajajajah -rio la pelirroja, su risa era nerviosa, ambos hombres la veian fascinados, no pudo evitar sonreirles tiernamente, de todos modos eran familia -hahahahaha, oigan y ustedes desde cuando estan aquí?

-desde hace un par de dias, venimos a vacacionanes, pero cuando nos dijeron que venia una prima aqui nos alertamos y preparamos todo, pero jamas creimos que nuestra prima era..., eras tu, whoa! Cuando mis amigos sepan esto

-oye..., Artie.., te pido que no hagas anuncio de esto, a mi me sorprende tanto como a ustedes, ademas no seria grato para los fantasmas de la familia Andley si esto se llena de periodistas

-uuff! Los patriarcas y matriarcas hace años que estan revolcando en sus tumbas, y tu fuiste la ultima bomba familiar hasta el momento

-no me quiero imaginar la proxima -bufo haciendo una mueca muy caracteristica en ella. Una mujer adulta, de cabello castaño lleno de canas, se acerca a ella con seriedad.

-hola..., aamm, me permite su bolsa? señorita Williams

-para que?

-es el servicio, ella dice que es parte de su trabajo pero, no nos vamos a morir por llevar una bolsa de mano a un cuarto

-que es lo que dice señor Crew?, es mi trabajo, mi familia ha servido a los Andley por generaciones.

-como te llamas? -pregunto Hayley

-Daisy...

-bien Daisy.., descansa de esta responsabilidad, los caballeros aqui presentes y yo llevaremos estas cosas arriba!

-que?! Eso es inaudito..

-inaudito es que creas que estas aqui para ser una esclava, dejanos ensuciarnos las manos esta vez si?

-bueno, mientras le preparare algo señorita Williams, que desea comer?

-whoa, whoa, whoa, y dejemos la formalidad

-es inutil Hayley, tenemos años tratando de que nos llame por nuestros nombres y no hace efecto

-pues en el tiempo de mi estadia tendra que hacerlo, por las buenas o por las malas

-escuchaste cierto Daisy! La nueva matriarca de los Andley ha llegado. Y viene con mucho negro.

Hayley no pudo evitar reirse del mal chiste de su primo Artie, le parecio lo mas divertido que habia escuchado en meses, quizas no lo pasaria tan mal con los chicos alli. Los cuatro se dirigieron a la habitacion donde la pelirroja se quedaria, ya el servicio habia llevado el resto de sus maletas, pero ella se sorprendio al ver esa habitacion tan grande

-orales..., jamas habia visto este cuarto

-es porque estaba con llave imbecil -dijo Sean a su hermano, quien hizo una expresion de ofensa para burlarse de el.

-este era el cuarto que le pertenecio a su tatarabuela cuando era joven, señorita Williams

-de mi tata? -hablo ella sorprendida, en sus labios se desplego una sonrisa

-un momento! Quien es tata? -pregunto Artie enarcando una ceja

-mi tatarabuela, Candice White

-Candice White! -exclamo sorprendido Sean -esa habia sido la esposa del patriarca de la familia Andley, William Albert Andley.., esa..., esa mujer fue muy fuerte, llegar a esta epoca.., bueno.., fue algo.., sorprendente, tenia voluntad

-si..., era muy fuerte -exclamo tirando su bolso a la cama, no queria hablar del tema

-bien..., deberiamos dejar sola a la señorita Williams para que arregle sus cosas, la llamare para cuando la merienda este lista

-okey -respondio, la mucama y los dos hermanos salieron, cerrando la puerta y dejandola sola, la chica camino en circulos en la enorme habitacion

-orale..., esto es enorme tata! -susurro sorprendida.

El cuarto era el doble de grande que el living de su casa, era tan grande como el estudio de grabacion mejor dicho, muchos lujos y ese olor a viejo tan caracteristico, junto a la escencia de rosas daban el toque que a Hayley tanto le gustaba, le recordaba a su tatarabuela. Se dispuso a desempacar sus cosas, abrio su maleta para sacar todo y meterla al armario de madera que estaba frente a ella, lo abrio y para su sorpresa estaba lleno de cosas, muy antiguas por cierto

-Dios..., esto debio de pertenecerte tata! -vestidos, sombreros y zapatos ocupaban el armario, ella saco un vestido rojo, muy hermoso por cierto, y se lo midio, le quedaba, era justamente de su talla, hasta le quedaba el color -con esto me debo parecer a ti abuela Candy..

_-Candy_

Algo susurro al oido de la chica, se exalto y se giro de talones para saber que habia sido eso, sus ojos verdes miraban fijos a todos lados pero nada, penso que era su imaginacion jugandole tretas, guardo el vestido y busco espacio para meter su ropa y sus pertenencias, entre ellas estaba su guitarra acustica con su nombre grabado en la parte trasera, una verdadera obra de arte.

La puerta se abre lentamente detras de ella.

-oye..., Hayley! -alguien entro a su cuarto

-que onda Sean?

-mi hermano y yo queriamos saber si te gustaria andar a caballo..?

-a mi a caballo? Oh lo siento, no soy buena jinete

-podriamos enseñarte, somos unos expertos

-bueno confiare en su palabra

-que bien.., vamos ahorita.. -Sean agarro la mano de la pelirroja y salieron a traves de las enormes escaleras hacia el jardin, toda clase de extrañas especies de flores resaltaba, pero habia una en especial, una que su dulce aroma penetro en la nariz de esta

-huele muy bien

-es una dulce Candy

-dulce Candy?

-si.., esa especie la sembro un primo de nuestros tios y de la abuela Candy

-al parecer sabes mucho de la historia familiar

-ese es mi trabajo, estoy estudiando historia y mi tesis de grado la estoy haciendo acerca de la historia local de Lakewood, y obviamente familia Andley es la principal atraccion de todo.

-en serio y porque? -quiso saber la chica mientras caminaban a traves del jardin

-tiene un pasado muy interesante, provenientes de escocia y con una larga data de matrimonios arreglados, negocios, misterios y tretas del destino

-orales, me tendras que prestar tu tesis para leerla, parece mas como una novela de misterio.

-un poco del estilo de Hitchcok no le caeria mal despues de todo. Y tu..? Como es que viniste a parar aqui?

-por mis padres, Joey y Christie, querian que viniese aqui, y creo que hasta mis hermanas lo querian, soy una Andley por mi papá

-y tu querias?

-a decir verdad estaba enfrascada en quedarme en casa con los chicos y acabar de escribir un par de canciones que tengo en mente, pero algo bueno debo de sacar estando aqui

-inspiracion..

-que?

-inspiracion..., yo tampoco queria venir pero senti que algo me estaba llamando, una incitacion muy grande.

-al menos no soy la unica que no queria venir, pero sabes.., los chicos tambien me dijeron que podria inspirarme aqui, pero de que forma?

-eso deberas de descubrirlo tu misma de algun modo -respondio el chico acelerando el paso a las caballerizas, Hayley se quedo parada analizando sus palabras, de alguna u otra forma se iba a inspirar, el problema era como saberlo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hellooo, aqui el capitulo 2, muchas diran "Candy Candy con Paramore? WTF?" JAJAJAJAJA si lo se, es una locura, pero este mundo esta lleno de locuras divinas, gracias por leer, nos vemos la otra semana  
**

**Reviews Please...**


	3. Mitos y Leyendas

**Capitulo 3**

**Mitos y Leyendas.**

* * *

El primer dia en la Mansion Andley fue de descubrimientos, los Crew resultaron ser una maravilla para ella, se parecian a Jeremy y a Taylor, eran muy divertidos y simpaticos, quizas no lo iba a pasar tan mal en Lakewood como ella pensaba, le enseñaron a domar a un caballo, era muy timida con los animales, pero lo que mas le gustaba era el jardin con las rosas, la Dulce Candy era una de sus favoritas hasta el momento. Ya le gustaba Lakewood.

La hora de la cena habia llegado y la joven y vivaz Hayley se sento a comer y a escuchar la platica de los hermanos, tenian muchas cosas en comun los tres...

-...no vi como termino ese episodio

-bueno..., yo te lo contare! -exclamo Artie aclarando su voz -Andrea fue atacada por el Zombie de Milton, el gobernador queria probar la lealtad de el y le mando a matar a Andrea.

-obviamente el se nego supongo!

-exacto, iba a matar al gobernador, pero obvio el hombre era mas fuerte que Milton, agarro su brazo y lo apuñalo varias veces, y lo dejo en ese cuarto con Andrea, pero bueno, se murio y se convirtio en zombie, despues ataco a Andrea y le mordio el cuello y ella despues lo mato.

-pero despues ella al morir seria Caminante

-asi es! Llegan Rick, Daryl y Mechonne con ayuda de unos desertores del gobernador. Ella le pidio el arma a Rick.., o a Michone, no recuerdo, entonces pidio que todos salieran menos Michone, ellas dos fueron buenas amigas, se despidio de ella y luego se escucho un balazo, poof!

-regresan despues a la carcel con un autobus escolar lleno de desertores que odiaban al gobernador y Rick esperando que el fantasma de Lori apareciese de nuevo, y se muestra una cruz de madera en el campo fuera de la prision..., Fin de la tercera temporada de The Walkind Dead.

-Diooos! Al fin hay otras personas que aman The Walking Dead tanto como yo!

-pero querida prima te dire algo, apostaria una fortuna a que el gobernador acabara siendo un puto zombie

-y si matan a Michone de verdad dejo de ver la serie, porque la morena es quien le da como que esa vida a todo

-tu estarias contento si te encierran en un cuarto con Michone y dejas que te viole! -bromeo Sean con su hermano

-Dios te oiga hermano, Dios te oiga -un sonido extraño aturde a los presentes, Daisy al escucharlo se hace la señal de la cruz, Hayley mira extrañada a todos, porque ese silencio en verdad le molestaba, y ese sonido y Daisy la confundian.

-que pasa? Que es ese sonido?

-es la campana de la torre!

-y?

-bueno... -Sean respiro y empezo a relatarle a Hayley lo que al parecer alteraba a muchos en la mansion y en los alrededores -la campana suena tres veces durante la noche, este es el primer toque, es una advertencia

-advertencia? De que?

-a las ocho de la noche te advierte que te vallas a acostar temprano, porque segun no debes escuchar el segundo toque, que es a las doce, lo que han contado es que hay almas en pena aqui y salen a esa hora

-almas en pena? Es una broma no?

-no señorita Hayley, no lo es, mi abuela tambien me decia todo eso y decia que era cierto.

-y..., y que pasa con el tercer toque?

-bueno..., esto lo averigue de algunos pobladores cercanos aqui y de viejos trabajadores de la mansion..., pero nadie sabe si es cierto, ni Daisy que ha vivido por tanto tiempo aqui

-que es lo que dicen Daisy? -pregunto Hayley con sus ojos mirandola fijamente

-entre esas almas en pena hay un hombre que camina por los pasillos de la mansion, arrastra cadenas y susurra un nombre, y dicen que si alguien logra entender el nombre que dice el..., lo arrastrara consigo y compartiran esas mismas cadenas. Eso es con la tercera toque de la noche, a las cuatro de la mañana.

Para Hayley parecian solo cuentos de pueblo, no podia creer tales tonterias, pero la abuela Candy tambien le contaba historias asi, aunque fuesen insolitas.

-okey..., cada noche tres campanadas, un fantasma que habla algo incoherente y dispuesto a llevarse a quien descifre un nombre, esto es extraño.

-si nosotros pensamos lo mismo, pero como dice mi mamá, de que vuelan, vuelan.

-ya.., deberian dejar de hablar de esas cosas, coman y se van a dormir

-pero Daisy..

-Daisy nada.., deberian de tomarse muy en serio esto jovenes, no saben lo que puede ocurrir.

-bueno.., personalmente no creo en eso.

-señorita Hayley...

-no quisiera ofender a nadie pero por mi parte dejare algo claro..., los fantasmas no existen, asi que no pasara nada mientras estemos aqui.

-concuerdo contigo -dijo Artie -cuantas leyendas existen en el mundo? Cientas y esta es una mas, como todas es solo una historia para que los niños mojen la cama a media noche.

-..-ese es el criterio de ustedes, pero yo lo he sentido

-y estas aqui -agrego Sean

-pero es porque jamas he llegado a entender el nombre que dice. Espero que puedan recapacitar a tiempo chicos -fue lo ultimo que dijo la mujer retirandose de la mesa. Todos se vieron serios, ciertamente ofendieron a Daisy, ninguno de ellos creia en esa historia de un fantasma que rondaba la Mansion de las Rosas desde quien sabe cuando, pero al parecer habia tomado fuerza hasta el punto que casi ningun miembro de la familia visitase la mansion, a excepcion de los tres chicos.

Despues de cenar se pusieron a pasear alrededor de la mansion, estos parecian unos niños, la ultima vez que Hayley tomo una patineta fue hace unos seis aaños mas o menos, los Farro aun estaban en la banda, sintio algo de nostalgia, al recordar a Josh y a Zack, pero eso no la iba a deprimir, se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

-..-mirame a mi hacer esto -Artie demostraba sus habilidades de skater, pero Hayley queria retarle.

-oh no..., mira lo que lo puedo hacer.., pero seria divertido si tuviesemos una rampa

-o las escaleras -sugirio Artie, su hermano Sean lo vio horrorizado

-estas loco! Eso seria un suicidio

-no! Seria divertido -exclamo la chica, tomo la patineta y salio corriendo.

-espera Hayley -queria evitar que hiciese algo loco, Sean la encontro subiendose a la baranda de caoba de la escalera, impulsando la patineta con su pie derecho -oye esto es una locura y puede ser peligroso, son como cinco metros de caida.

-no inventes Sean..., veamos que pirueta nueva se puede hacer, he hecho esto en escalinatas con Taylor y mi hermana Mickayla, pero es hora de innovar.

Hayley con agilidad se subio a la baranda gruesa y se dejo caer con la patineta, el truco de veras era complicado, un paso en falso y ella rodaria por las escaleras y se romperia el cuello. Ya casi llegaba al final, su mirada verduna se giro y vio algo extraño, un par de ojos azules, de la sorpresa se deslizo su pie fuera de la patineta y se cayo, rodando escaleras abajo.

-Hayleyyy! -gritaron Sean y Artie, corrieron hacia ella, quien yacia en el suelo, con sus manos en la cabeza -estas bien?

-eso fue divertido aajajajajajajaja -dijo entre risas

-estas loca! -grito Sean desesperado -pudiste romperte el cuello o algo peor, ni con tu Headback lo hubieses hecho.

-de hecho con el headback me lastime el cuello.., auch, espero que esto pueda repararlo -bromeo ella adolorida -oigan y el muchacho?

-cual muchacho?

-alli..., alli habia un muchacho, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, de verdad..

-oye..., te golpeaste la cabeza pequeña?

-caracoles..., el unico que me dice pequeña es Jeremy.

-pero es que es cierto.., eres pequeña.

-por favor.., dejemos los juegos, estoy segura de lo que vi, alli estaba, un chico.

-ven.., Hayley alli no hay nadie, estas segura que te sientes bien?

-si.., saben que yo mejor..., me voy a acostar

-quieres algo? Un paracetamol o un ibuprofen? Se te va a hacer un chicon.

-estare bien..., subire al cuarto.

Hayley subio sola al cuarto, ciertamente se dio un golpe fuerte, se echo un poco de crema de arnica en la frente. Se miro al espejo, estaba segura de que habia visto a un chico alli, pero todos tenian razon, de seguro fue su imaginacion jugandole tretas.

-tranquilizate Hayley, no fue nada -se dijo asi misma, pero de verdad fue eso muy extraño -tal vez extrañas a Jeremy, si! Eso es, tenia ojos azules, deberias llamarlo, solo asi te calmaras...

Agarro su telefono celular y marco al numero de su amigo, espero al tono y..

_-mi pequeña princesa pecosa!_ -hablo Jeremy bromeando

-hooolla mi principe azul! -hablo esta, del otro lado de la linea habia mucho escandalo -que hacen?

_-Taylor practicando guitarra y que mejor ejemplo que escuchando Sex on Fire de Kings of Leon, tu favorita_

-queeeee?! Es que me provocaria matarlos en este instante, es mi cancion!

_-pero queriamos escucharla para acordarnos de ti, que tal el viaje? Llegaste bien? Como te recibieron? Quieres que te valla a buscar?_

-no, no, todo esto es maravilloso, no entiendo como es que no habia venido antes, es sacado de un cuento de hadas

_-y las personas?_

-resulta que conoci a dos chicos que vienen siendo primos mios, se llaman Artie y Sean y son adorables

_-espero que no sean nuestros remplazos_

-claro que no chicos, ustedes son unicos

_-eso espero pequeña, y espero que se te quite lo amargada alla en Lakewood, no quiero otro zapato tuyo en mi cabeza u otro telefono en la pared, las blackberry no son gomita al igual que los Android o los Iphone._

-tratare, saludame a Taylor, a mi mama, a mi papa y a mis hermanas, diles que estoy bien!

_-okey! Que duermas bien pecosa pelirroja_

-ya deja de llamarme pecosa pelirroja!

_-pero yo tengo la culpa de que tu tengas pecas y cabello de fuego?_

-aaahhh no, pero las pecas son hereditarias

_-oh si, de la abuela_

-exacto! Ahora si, chaoo -colgo su celular y lo tiro a un lado de la cama, tenia mucho sueño, y queria dormirse, se quito la ropa y se metio al baño, se lavo el pelo para sentirse fresca. El baño fue muy reconfortante, ella parecia como nueva, se seco y se puso la pijama, pero antes fue a tomarse un vaso de leche.

-..-te sientes bien? -pregunto Sean acercandose a revisarle la cabeza a Hayley

-si..., nada que un buen baño no pueda curar..., oigan y Daisy?

-se acosto temprano, tu sabes..., el fantasma que sale a la segunda timbrada de la campana nocturna buuuuuuhhhh!

-creo que con esas historias ni Freddy Krueguer nos asustara o peor..., Chuky.

-no me recuerdes eso..., jodida pesadilla -se quejo Artie haciendo expresion de horror con su rostro, con cuidado abrio un frasco con galletitas y le paso una a su hermano y a Hayley.

-oigan y que creen que diga?

-que?

-el "supuesto fantasma"

-tu de verdad crees en eso?

-no lo creo, pero si existiera quisiera saber que es lo que dice.

-tal vez diga "enterre un cofre con 100 monedas de oro en el mausoleo de Lakewood, quien lo desentierre sera rico" o algo parecido.

-oye eso seria algo genial hermano.

-uuyy si! Seriamos ricos!

-creo que mejor nos vamos a acostar, Daisy se enojara si nos llega a escuchar y creo que hasta las primeras generaciones Andley nos daran de nalgadas.

-bueno, la señorita le tiene miedo a los cuentos de campo.

-no le tengo miedo a eso! Pero creo que seria de mal gusto ponerme a retar a alguien como Daisy justo hoy que llego.

-oye ese es un buen punto Sean, no creo que sea justo.

-bueno.., para que nosotros tampoco paguemos platos rotos nos vamos a dormir tambien.

-excelente, caballeros! Que pasen buenas noches, y que el fantasma de voz borrachona no los agarre.

-cuidado tu tambien -replico Artie, la chica simplemente no podia creer las cosas de ese dia. Un fantasma, que cosa mas estupida, aunque por alguna razon eso le habia dado una idea fabulosa, algo que escribir, Jeremy tenia razon acerca de lo de inspirarse, era algo genial, acelero el paso para ir a su cuarto, a mitad del pasillo le parecio haber visto algo, o alguien mejor dicho -hola? Artie, Sean? -llamo esta, fijo sus ojos a todos lados y nada, su imaginacion le estaba jugando sucio, siguio el camino a la habitacion, paso seguro y se tumbo entre las sedosas sabanas, la primera noche fuera de casa, extrañaba a sus amigos. Agarro su telefono para escribir una parte de la idea que habia venido a su mente, seria un exito rotundo, le escribiria a Jeremy el dia siguiente para explicarle que consiguio inspiracion para una nueva melodia, despues de anotar algunos acordes apago el celular para que se cargara bien y apago la luz, se enrollo entre las tersas sabanas que olian mucho a rosas, un aroma que siempre la acompaño.

Toda la mansion estaba en silencio, los chicos se fueron a acostar, aunque Artie escuchaba musica a todo volumen con sus auriculares, y no pudo escuchar esa segunda campanada de la que hablaba Daisy, la de la medianoche, afuera la brisa movia las copas de los arboles y las hojas secas caian por doquier, los perros empezaron a ladrar con desespero y los caballos relinchaban en las caballerizas, como dando aviso de que algo sucedia.

La vieja casa parecia rechinar en cada rincon, el aire acondicionado, el refrigerador emitian sus tipicos sonidos, pero no eran comunes los otros que se emitian, Hayley dormia placidamente, tanto que no escucho cuando su ventana se abrio, dejando pasar una rafaga de viento frio a esta, pero a pesar de eso ella seguia dormida, como si nada existiese, como si todo fuera normal.

El nuevo dia era soleado, y la Mansion Andley estaba en gran movimiento, la pelirroja se desperto, habia descansado muy bien, sus ojos verdes lo primero que vieron fue un florero antiguo y en este habian flores, pero no cualquier tipo de flores, Dulces Candys, ella camino hacia ellas y tomo una entre sus manos y aspiro su aroma.

-...-whoa.., que olor tan dulce, quien las habra traido? -pregunto esta, miraba a todos lados, era un detalle muy bonito, se volvio a recostar en la cama oliendo la rosa, el aroma era envolvente y cautivante. Se giro y agarro su celular, lo encendio y estaba en serios problemas.**.** -mierda! Estoy muerta -exclamo sorprendida, marco el telefono de su madre, esperando que le contestara y...

_-HAYLEY NICOLE WILLIAMS RODERICK ANDLEY WHITE! _-el grito de su madre al otro lado de la linea casi la deja sorda, se le oia preocupada, o en este caso muy enojada para atreverse a mencionar sus otros apellidos, incluyendo el Andley y el White -_porque demonios no contestas tu telefono! Estaba muy preocupada!_

-mamá tranquilizate, estoy bien yo..., no tenia mucha recepcion aqui -respondio esta tranquilamente, habia empezado bien el dia y no queria que nadie, ni su madre, que era la persona mas importante en su vida lo arruinara.

_-de verdad estas bien? Como te recibieron? Estas a gusto?_

-si, si, yo..., estoy duermiendo en el que era el cuarto de tata, es muy comodo, ah! Y nos contaron historias de fantasmas.

_-jajajajaja, oh mi amor, espero que disfrutes estas..., Vacaciones improvisadas._

-si quisiera vacaciones de verdad me hubiese gustado ir a surfear las playas de Australia, pasando frio en Canada o quizas a la Colonia Tovar en Venezuela.

_-si, pero esta vez lo eligio tu padre, y debes obedecerlo._

-si mamá, y las chicas? Como estan ellas?

_-bueno.., ellas como siempre peleando, y faltas tu para que armen las peleas de almohadas._

-ohh..., mamá..

_-si Hayley?_

-te extraño..

_-oh hija, yo tambien._

-oye y.., las veces que no te abrazo o no paso tiempo contigo no quieren decir nada, eso no demuestra lo mucho que te amo.

_-mi niña.., tu con sus canciones me lo demuestras de algun modo hija..., oye, debo colgar, no..., se que estas bien, dejare que disfrutes y que te desestreses, te quiero._

-yo tambien -la chica colgo el telefono y se volvio a recostar en la cama con la rosa en la mano, a veces ella era muy fria con su madre y su familia, ni ella se explicaba porque era asi, nadie lo era..., o eso era lo que ella creia. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron a fijar en el ropero y su curiosidad seguian siendo grande, se deslizo a traves de la cama hacia el, lo abrio y admiro de nuevo las cosas, encontro un portafolios antiguo, su contenido? Decenas de fotografias antiguas, pero todas captaban a la perfeccion los rostros de la epoca, reconocio uno, se parecia muchisimo a ella por cierto, era Candice, tendria la edad de Hayley en ese momento, lo que hacia la genetica. Y una llamo su atencion, era la fotografia de un hombre, por ser blanco y negro era dificil de deducir un poco mas sus caracteristicas, pero ese hombre era de lo mas guapo.

-..-tu..., vaya eres hermoso -susurro la chica admirando la foto de ese hombre, tenia un porte muy elegante, y los ojos mas hermosos que habia visto en su vida -si hubieses nacido en esta epoca no lo pensaria para coquetear, y conseguiria el manual de coqueteo.

La chica guardo la foto y las demas cosas en el portafolios y siguio revisando el ropero, consiguio lo que ella penso una pañoleta, olia a rosas, se la puso en la cabeza y le quedaba bien, a su mente vino ese juego que toda niña jugaba, ponerse la ropa de los adultos, se empezo a quitar la ropa de dormir y tomo de entre la ropa vieja un vestido rojo de mangas largas, al terminar de ponerselo se sorprendio de que este le quedara, como un guante mejor dicho, ella y la tatarabuela eran de la misma talla, se veia bien.

-..-oye Hay..., ley.., whoa, que es eso? -Artie habia entrado sin avisar al cuarto de esta y la vio vestida de esa manera.

-hola Artie, como me veo?

-te ves muy bonita prima

-gracias.

-tiene hombreras eso?

-bueno..., eso parece, pero las unicas veces que uso vestidos son en premios, y no son con la falda tan ancha jajajaja.

-pero te queda bien!

-en serio?

-no.., Ya quitate eso! No quieres salir a pasear otra vez a caballo?

-oh claro que si! Yo quiero a Lindsay!

-muevete entonces! Porque Sean esta dispuesto a ganarte una carrera.

El castaño se retiro y dejo a la chica sola, esta se quito el vestido, quedandose desnuda para meterse de una vez al baño, dejo que el agua caliente de la llave mojara su cuerpo, en el baño cantaba animosamente algunas de sus canciones, pero la chica era fanatica de la musica religiosa. Las canciones que su madre le entonaba eran muy bonitas, al igual que las de su abuela.

Al salir se empezo a vestir, pero en lugar de la ropa que ella habia dejado acomodada antes de meterse al baño, estaba el vestido rojo que se habia probado hacia unos minutos.

-..que raro? No lo habia guardado? Y mi ropa? -busco alrededor de la cama, por debajo, la encontro en la maleta doblada -que rayos?! Cuando la guarde?

Saco toda la ropa de la maleta y se la puso bruscamente, eso de verdad la espanto, creyo que Artie le habia jugado una broma, apenas se arreglo salio del cuarto, y se encontro con sus primos en la mesa desayunando

-buenos dias estrella de rock

-buenos dias, buena forma de iniciar el dia no Artie?

-que? -pregunto este meneando su cereal

-no te hagas el tonto, me escondiste la ropa!

-Hayley..., no he hecho nada

-claro que si, me sacaste el vestido rojo y escondiste mi ropa en la maleta otra vez

-sabes, creo que no dormiste lo suficiente, porque de verdad, lo juro por mi X-box que no le hice nada a tu ropa! -se puso la mano en el corazon

-de verdad?

-de verdad, ahora come, supongo que te gustan los "Flips" no es asi?

-me encantan! Que tienen estos? Dulce de leche o chocolate?

-chocolate

-excelente pasame la leche por favor Sean

-toma, y bueno familia..., muy buen provecho -exclamo el mayor de los Crew con una sonrisa, pero estaba preocupado por Hayley, la dejo desayunar tranquila. Penso que enseñarle los alrededores de la casa para que se tranquilizara y quizas tener una relacion de confianza, no como fan, sino como lo que era, su primo.

Al terminar fueron a dar un paseo a caballo en los alrededores y luego charlaron todos a gusto, hasta que llego la hora de la charla y de conocer un poco mas la mansion Andley.

-..esta es la terraza, aqui tomaban té las mujeres de la familia y practicaban obviamente su tejido de punto, algo muy aburrido por cierto

-jajaja o sea que lo has visto hacer?

-oh si.., y por aqui. -el joven abrio una vieja puerta que rechino en seguida, detras de la puerta habia una oficina, muy limpia y ordenada, los muebles viejos tenian sabanas que los protegian, una capa de polvo era parte de la decoracion de la antigua oficina, la cual ya poseia algunos aparatos de mediados y finales del siglo XX.

-..eso es una maquina de escribir? -pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida

-oh si.., y pensar que antes las personas trabajaban con esto, y aqui..., un fonografo -levanto este una sabana para dejar mostrar el aparato -elaborado en 1923 y esta en esta casa desde que tengo memoria.

-funciona?

-si..

-es en serio?

-crees que juego? Escuchalo -el chico manejo el aparato y de repente empezo a sonar opera clasica en el aparato, causando los gritos de sorpresa y alegria de Hayley, su risa invadio cada rincon de la oficina y se escuchaba hasta el cuarto de esta. Parecia una chiquilla.

-..whaooo! Es increible! Pero como es que...

-eso es lo que hace el mantenimiento del aparato, claro, esto se dejo de usar aqui por la muerte del tio abuelo William y luego que la tia abuela Candice se mudo a Nashville, para poder disfrutar de su vejez y estar cerca de ustedes, los Williams.

-Dios.., te imaginas si esta cosa siguiera usandose? Seria muy lindo, y romantico.

-Aaaawww, conque la metalera nos salio romanticona!

-oh por favor Sean! Jajajajaja.

-muy bonita la niña, pero supongo que contigo y Chad no hay problema

-espera! Que sabes de Chad?

-bueno que son novios desde hace tres años, y bueno.., lei un tweet acerca de que ustedes se comprometieron, y luego tu lo desmentiste.., al menos eso dicen las revistas, o es que acaso...

-no quiero hablar de eso

-oye perdon, pero es que dicen que ustedes son como la Angelina Jolie y el Brad Pitt, son la pareja de parejas y...

-Sean por favor ya basta! -en seguida todo el peso del mundo se le vino encima -oye sera mejor que valla a tomar aire

-quieres que te acompañe?

-no! No..., estoy bien es que..., olvidalo -la chica se coloco un mechon de cabello detras de la oreja y salio de la oficina, Sean se quedo parado alli, se golpeo la frente con molestia.

-ooohhh Sean, Sean, Sean que diablos hiciste?! -se dijo asi mismo, apago el fonografo y le volvio a colocar la sabana, suspiro y camino de regreso al pasillo. Pero de repente este empieza a sonar de nuevo, tocando una cancion melancolica, Sean volteo su mirada al aparato -que rayos le pasa a esto? Crei lo habia apagado -se expreso, y la pregunta, porque se encendio de nuevo?

-maldito Chad Gilbert no puedes atormentarme ahora mismo! Vengo de vacaciones y aqui tambien me torturas!

Su celular empieza a vibrar en su bolsillo, sin querer habia llamado a Chad con el pensamiento.

-hola..., Chad?

_-Hayley, eres tu?_

-si.., si soy yo, Chad escucha, por lo del otro dia yo, actue como una estupida

_-si, lo hiciste y ya no soporto mas_

-perdon no quise hablarte asi es que..., me estabas desesperando

_-asi que yo soy el culpable de tu mal humor no?_

-no, no es asi, sabes que no eres tu.

_-dejame ver, "no eres tu sino yo" verdad?_

-asi es, sabes que se trata de mi, de todo a mi alrededor

_-asi que de todo a tu alrededor eh? El publico, los diseñadores, Jeremy, Taylor, el idiota de Josh.._

-Josh no tiene nada que ver! -le grito

_-..claro! Es por el! No lo has olvidado, y vivo a la sombra de ese idiota!_

-por enesima vez Chad! Olvida a Josh! El no tiene nada que ver con mis decisiones, el es inocente de todo! El no me afecta es todo a mi alrededor

_-entonces si todo te afecta y quieres sentirte libre simplemente deja a Paramore y listo! Se acabo todo, tu y yo haremos nuestra vida!_

-NO! -grito con las lagrimas escociendo su rostro -nunca dejare la banda, Paramore es mi vida, y Jeremy y Taylor son como mis hermanos

_-y nosotros? Que hay de nosotros Hayley?_

-pues tu me estas haciendo decidir, y ya elegi.. -sentencio esta en tono serio, su labio inferior temblaba y escuchaba el jadeo del otro lado del telefono.

_-bien.., entonces asi estan las cosas cierto_

-asi es..., no hay mas nada de que hablar, adios Chad -colgo el celular y se lo metio al bolsillo del pantalon, se encamino con furia, sin saber a donde, subio unas escaleras que a medida que avanzaba se oscurecia todo, abrio una puerta y se encerro, era un atico, alli estallo a llorar, porque habia abierto una vieja herida en su corazon, algo con lo que jamas debio meterse -eso no es amor Chad..., oh por amor a Dios, tata no se que es esto que siento..., si tan solo estuvieras aqui y me dijeras como actuar ante esto...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**HOOLLAAASSS! Yujuuu dia de exito, las dos historias actualizadas hoy! jijijiji, gracias por leer chicas, nos estamos leyendo en unos diasss!**

**Reviews please¿**


	4. Las sombras de Lakewood

**MISGUIDED GHOSTS**

**Capitulo 4.**

**Las sombras de Lakewood.**

* * *

Tenia ya horas llorando en el lugar, y sus ojos verdes ya estaban enrojecidos, se paso la mano por el rostro y se dio cuanta que estaba en un viejo atico, lleno de cosas viejas, era muy oscuro, se levanto y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Todo rechino a su alrededor, y parecia escuchar murmullos dentro de la habitacion, no le gusto la sensacion, tenia que salir rapido, cuando intento abrir la puerta, la puerta se trabo, forzo la puerta hasta que se abrio, salio apenas escucho esos sonidos, y escucho voces llamarlas, eran tres, dos masculinas y una femenina.

-..Hayley! -la voz era la de Sean, se acerco y la abrazo en seguida -donde estabas? Nos tenias preocupados!

-lo lamento es que no me sentia bien

-si te dije algo que te ofendio lo lamento

-de verdad Sean, no lo hiciste!

-tu estabas alli adentro? -pregunto Artie señalando la vieja puerta, esta regreso su mirada a su primo.

-si.., porque?

-eres la primera persona que entra alli en años, mas o menos unos 70 años

-en esta casa hay muchos sitios en donde no se puede entrar no creen?

-puede entrar a todos sitios señorita, solo la habitacion en donde usted duerme y este atico han sido los unicos que no se han abierto por años.

-porque? -pregunto Artie, a lo que su hermano carraspeo y Daisy respondio

-aqui se hallo muerto al tio abuelo William

Artie y Hayley jadearon sorprendidos, la pelirroja se sintio avergonzada, y no podia creer que en esa habitacion halla muerto el esposo de su querida tata.

-oh.., vaya -susurro esta limpiandose el rostro -lo lamento Daisy, no quise armar un escandalo.

-descuide señorita Williams, ahora venga con nosotros -la mujer estrecho a la pelirroja y se alejo, los hermanos Crew se vieron a los ojos, y Artie hablo.

-..que le hiciste Sean?

-no le hice nada!

-seguro?

-seguro, hay que ser un poco mas delicados con lo que le decimos

-dijiste algo que la ofendio?

-si.., y lo lamento

-bueno, solo trata de ser mas "disimulado" hermano

-esta bien, esta bien Artie, no me regañes, suenas como mamá

-son cosas mias o es propio de Andley ser regañones?

-eso supongo

-ya -reviso la puerta para cersiorarse de que quedara bien cerrada -no mas esculcamiento en habitaciones prohibidas por hoy

-bueno.., vamos a contentar a Hayley

-te apoyo -chocaron las manos y se fueron. La puerta en medio de la soledad se entreabrio sola, habia muchos misterios sin descubrir en una mansion de mas de un siglo de antiguedad, cosas que incluso pueden llegar a ser profanas para cualquier mortal.

_-...hola pequeña pecosa!_ -saludaban Jeremy y Taylor a traves de un chat via Skipe con Hayley

-hola mis paladines, como han estado?

_-sabes algo.., unos dias fuera y nos haces una falta tremenda! Cuando te regresas?_

-oh no lo se, saben, ustedes deberian venir para aca!

_-oh no Hayles! Nosotros no somos de la onda de las familias ricas _-hablo Taylor rascandose la cabeza y sonriendo -_aunque tengo una proposicion para ti_

-proposicion? Vaya suena muy indecoroso eso no crees

_-pero la proposicion es... -_de repente la señal empieza a fallar, la pelirroja le da pequeños golpecitos a su computadora

-Taylor! Taylor me escuchas? Pero que le pasa a esta cosa

-_Hayley.., oye el internet es una porqueria! O es Wi-Fi?_

-internet, pero no veo porque se puso asi

_-Mmmm, y hablame! Hay fantasmas? _-le pregunto Jeremy, la ojiverde se empezo a reir

-fantasmas? Estas demente?

_-oh bueno, yo solo pregunto! Tu sabes, esa es una casa vieja y.._

-Jeremy Davis, Taylor York, dejen de hablar pendejadas, los fantasmas "no existen" captan la informacion o debo hacerles señales con humo?

_-bueno, bueno, dejemos el tema a un lado, por cierto que te paso?_

-que me paso de que?

_-tus ojos estan como llorosos_

-es que..., se me metio una basura al ojo

_-lo dices en serio?_

-asi es..

_-bueno, para alegrarte el dia mira lo que nos dejo tu hermana Mickayla como advertencia _-Jeremy saco una camiseta negra con su cara molesta señalando con el dedo, Hayley se volvio a reir de eso -_de donde saco tu cara?_

-jajajajaja eso lo recuerdo, fue en Arkansas! Cuando fuimos a visitar a tu mamá Jeremyyy!

-oh si ya me acorde, tu hermana esta tan loca como tu

-tonto.., pero en fin, espero que con eso se comporten, y ya saben... Quiero mi fotografia de Jimmy Hendrix sana y salva, y sin un rasguño.

_-esta bien, esta bien pero no nos regañes_

-mas les vale.., bueno..., nos vemos mis loquitos, cuidense

-_okey! -chao, au revoir, adios preciosa_ -se despidieron los dos chicos, cerrando el chat. Al cerrar la aplicacion se mostro la foto de fondo de pantalla de la computadora, eran Hayley, Erika, Mickayla y Candy, todas sonrientes, recordo las ultimas vacaciones que pasaron juntas.

**Flash Back.**

_El verano daba su luz y calor por los campos de Nashville, unas risas infantiles daban vida a la granja en donde solian pasar las vacaciones, en el portico de la casa la abuela Candy veia a sus bisnietos y tararanietos disfrutar del dia, y algunos, que a pesar de no ser nada de ella, los consideraba su familia._

_-..abuela Candy no es cierto, yo soy mejor bajista que Taylor -a la mujer le encantaba que los amigos de Hayley estuviesen con ella, ellos dos le recordaban a sus primos, Archie y Stear, eran divertidos y cariñosos_

_-para mi que los dos son muy buenos, asi que no deberian pelearse por algo tan tonto como eso._

_-Mmm, si tiene razon abuela -respondio Jeremy sonriendo, sus ojos azules le recordaban a su fallecido esposo Albert, y ese carisma que solo el poseia._

_-pero te apuesto que no me alcanzas de aqui al arbol que esta alla, cerca del tractor_

_-te apuesto..., Mmmmm, ya se! Mi afiche firmado por Kurt Cobain de Nirvana y un par de Vans._

_-en tres, dos, uno -se lanzaron a correr los dos chicos, Hayley sale de la casa y ve al par de chicos locos corriendo._

_-..hay tata, que apuestan ahora?_

_-un afiche de esa ruidosa banda que se llama como el cielo de los hindues_

_-Nirvana?_

_-esa misma y unos zapatos, oh y en donde estabas mi pecosa?_

_-buscando algo de comer.., mira, te traje tus dulces favoritos_

_-nuestros dulces favoritos -respondio la anciana a su nieta, la chica se sento a un lado suyo con alegria, tarareando una cancion -que cancion es esa?_

_-oh, es de una chica llamada Christina Perri._

_-suena muy bien, quieres seguir cantantola, me gusta escucharte_

_-con mucho gusto tata_

_La chica se aclaro la voz y estrecho su mano a la de su abuela para sentir su calidez, empezo a cantar._

_Mis ojos están tan cansados _  
_Deberían dormir _  
_Pero no lo harán _  
_Ellos no _  
_Ellos no me dejarán pasar ésto _  
_Mis ojos están estancados abiertos en el amor _  
_Ellos quieren más de él _  
_Y necesitan menos de ésto _  
_Son todo _  
_Son increíbles_

_Candy en seguida sintio su mente volver a 1916, cuando inicio en Real Colegio San Pablo, de como alguien protegio su corazon y la hizo enamorarse como loca, a sus casi 110 años aun recordaba las cosas que sintio a los 15._

_Mis ojos están solos y fríos _  
_Son jóvenes _  
_Y son viejos _  
_Están buscando una salida _  
_Y un momento para dejarte entrar _  
_Ellos no quieren tener nada que ver conmigo _  
_Y solo quieren tener algo que ver con él _  
_Están hambrientos _  
_Estoy alerta _  
_Y salgo disparada_

_-Hayley.., deja de cantar_

_-porque?_

_-es que..., senti melancolia_

_-porque?_

_-estas muy preguntona no cielo?_

_-jajajajajaja -rio Hayley, pero muy en el fondo sabia quien era el causante de su melancolia -hablame mas de el.., de ese chico ingles que no olvidaste_

_-en serio? _

_-si! Si! Sabes que me encanta esa historia_

_-te la he contado cientos de veces cielo.., ademas, no estoy de humor_

_-por favor tata... -suplico parpadeo sus ojos verdes detras de esas largas pestañas, Candy no pudo evitar caer ante los encantos de su tataranieta_

_-uugghh esta bien Hayley Nicole Williams, actuas igual que mi hijo Anthony_

_-pero el abuelo Anthony no era asi, yo soy peor._

_-okey.., -se resigno a contarle por enesima vez ese relato que se haia convertido en una de las historias de amor favoritas de la pelirroja - el me deslumbraba con sus ojos azul intenso, tan intensos como este anillo de zafiro -mostro su mano y en su dedo anular el precioso anillo con la piedra azul en este -con cada palabra el me hacia volar, me ponia apodos, pero era su forma de decir que me amaba, y un dia.., bailando en un prado de Escocia, se atrevio a besarme, fue el beso mas atrevido y hermoso que recibi en mi vida, ademas fue el primer beso que me daban._

_-..Aaaawww..., oye tata_

_-si Hayley?_

_-y que paso con ese chico ingles? Despues que se separaron..., volviste a saber de el? -esa era una pregunta que Hayley nunca le habia hecho, lo cual fue de gran sorpresa para ella, con resignacion tuvo que responderle._

_-pues yo..., nunca mas lo volvi a ver, hasta un dia que se aparecio, fue el dia de mi boda con tu tatarabuelo._

_-y que paso despues?_

_-nada -respondio Candy, pero en su rostro habia melancolia -nada, el creo que solo fue a despedirse, porque despues de ese dia nunca mas.., nunca mas._

_El rostro de la anciana reflejaba tristeza, sus ojos verdes en cualquier momento derramarian lagrimas, pero parpadeo y vio a la joven pelirroja a su lado, aquella que nacio con sus mismos ojos y esa alegria contagiosa._

_-contenta?_

_-no!_

_-y porque?_

_-no tuvieron su final feliz_

_-claro que si..., de algun modo fuimos felices, y eso ha permanecido aun aqui, dentro de mi corazon, y es algo que me mantiene viva aun_

_-el amor que le tuviste te mantiene viva_

_-asi es..., y se que el, donde quiera que este aun vive, porque de seguro me siguio amando._

**Fin Flash Back**

Aun se preguntaba como era que su tatarabuela seguia amando a alguien con quien ya no estaba, despues que rehizo su vida, acaso ese era amor verdadero? De esos que narran en los libros de cuentos y en las peliculas de Disney? Acaso ella no podia tener un amor igual? Chad no resulto lo que ella creia, la maxima sensacion de amor a plenitud que sintio fue con Josh Farro, el de algun modo, pero por el bien de ella no solo dejo la banda, dejo su corazon.

De nuevo el escalofrio recorrio toda su columna vertebral, se giro y miro a todos lados, a cada rincon de la habitacion.

-...Hayley.., estas paranoica -se dijo asi misma, se acomodo y se puso a escribir, Sean y Jeremy tenian razon, quizas si habia algo de inspiracion en Lakewood.

En varios sentidos Hayley la estaba pasando muy bien en Illinois, sentia aprecio hacia los hermanos Crew, se sentian como lo que eran, familia, pero aun asi esa extraña sensacion de que alguien la observaba la molestaba. En tan solo unos dias los Crew querian a la pelirroja, habian olvidado hasta que ella era una rockera famosa, todos convivian de manera armoniosa. Los hermanos y Hayley estaban recostados en el suelo, comiendo algunos bocadillos, llenandose de la luz del sol.

-...si un elefante rosado, se desplaza en patineta a 34 kilometros por hora, tomando dos litros de leche, cual es el numero atomico del hierro? -pregunto Sean a su hermano y a su prima, ellos dos veian a este con cara de no poder creerlo

-que demonios es eso?

-jajajaja, ujuuuuuu amo hacer esto!

-eres un tonto hermano, deja de ver videos por internet y termina la bendita tesis

-descuida, solo me falta un cuarto capitulo.

-y que es lo que te hace falta Sean?

-pruebas, no tengo las suficientes para sustentar mi tesis, necesito referencias, anecdotas, y lamentablemente Candice White era la unica persona que me podia dar esos datos concretos para la investigacion

-..vaya, debes de estar frustrado

-pues si.., con eso termino mi carrera y recibo mi licenciatura en Historia, pero necesito mas datos

-y como pretendes buscarlos? Haras una sesion con una medium?

-pues no seria mala idea jajajajaja -empezaron a reir los tres, Hayley se revolco en el cesped de las risas, sus ojos verdes miraron a un punto fijo de la gran mansion y le parecio ver a alguien en la ventana de su habitacion. Jadeo.

-Artie.., Sean hay alguien alli

-que?

-hay alguien en la ventana de mi cuarto!

-yo no veo nada -explico Artie

-pero.. -volvio a mirar y no habia nada

-oye hay un oftalmologo en el centro, podemos ir si quieres, porque tienes problemas para ver de lejos

-no, no, fue en serio! Se los prometo

-hey! Hey! Tranquilizate, tal vez fue una ilusion, el sol pego a los cristales y eso provoco que tu vieras eso, no te pongas asi

-okey..., espero que solo sea eso -respondio la pelirroja estrujando sus manos temblorosas, queria confiar en lo que Sean le dijo, y no desesperarse y amargarse la existencia, pero muy en el fondo sentia miedo, y desde que llego a Lakewood sentia que la miraban.

**Nashville.**

Joey Williams sintio un palpito en su corazon, como un presentimiento, algo que no se le quito apenas su hija Hayley puso un pie en el avion, no quiso decirle nada a Christie para no preocuparle, pero aun asi Erika y Mickayla notaban su cambio de expresion.

Estaba en el portico de la casa en donde vivian sus tres hijas y su ex-esposa, era uno de esos dias en el que queria compartir con sus princesas, pero la preocupacion no lo dejaba en paz, se mecia en la silla mecedora que le pertenecio a su abuela Candy, adelante y hacia atras, adelante y hacia atras, para que esa sensacion se esfumara, pero era inutil.

-..papá..., te sientes bien -le pregunto su hija menor

-si Mickayla.

-Hayles no te ha llamado o texteado?

-no.., y me preocupa mucho, siento que le pasa algo

-a ella? Papá es Hayley Williams, ella es fuerte como un leon

-pero aun asi el leon tiene un punto debil, y no se..., hay algo que me dice que mi pecosa no esta bien

-escucha..., Hayley esta bien, ha sido fuerte en todo momento, cuando Josh y Zack se fueron, con lo de tata, llego lejos. Ella esta bien..., ademas Jeremy y Taylor hablan con ella por internet y se le ve feliz

-tu crees?

-asi es, ella se parece mucho a la tatarabuela Candy, asi que no temas, mi hermana esta bien.

-gracias gatita -el hombre abrazo a su hija menor con cariño, deseaba tener la misma confianza que ella, pero el palpito aun estaba alli, y con toda razon.

**Lakewood.**

Estaba abrumada, confundida, lo que habia visto parecia real, queria creer, eso no pasaba en la vida real, aunque ella misma afirmaba que no era normal, que todos tenian un toque de demencia.

-..ya.., ya, ya relajate Hayley, si, Sean tiene razon, fue una vision, asi que relajate, comete un snickers y ponte a escribir -se decia asi misma.

Se sento en el suelo con su computadora encendida y con su guitarra, lista para dar sus acordes, la pelirroja habia creado una bella melodia, luego se la enviaria a Taylor para que la escuchara, pero mientras tanto ella probaba y esperaba que sonara bien.

Los acordes de la guitarra estan penetrando cada rincon del cuarto, una magia atrayente y cautivadora, las delicadas manos de Hayley con sus finos dedos con uñas pintadas de un tono rojo fuerte hacian que la melodia llegase incluso a aquellos lugares lejanos, la mansion desperto de un letargo de mas de un siglo.

Un telefono empieza a sonar, ella lo escucha claramente, dejo de tocar un momento y levantarse para salir, porque nadie parecia contestar, pero al bajar las escaleras ya Daisy habia contestado.

-muy buenas noches, habla a la Mansion Andley..., Sean?

El par de hermanos habian salido hacia media hora por una pizza, pero ya se habian tardado demasiado, y esa llamada a esas horas de la noche no queria decir nada bueno.

-oh Santo Cielo.., como se les ocurre salir sin identificacion? Y Rick? Saben que.., yo voy para alla! Con razon el señor Crew me advirtio acerca de que este año venian mas locos..., ya voy asi que permanezcan donde estan.. -la mujer colgo y Hayley se acerco a ella con preocupacion

-que sucede?

-pues tus primos andaban conduciendo sin identificacion al igual que Rick, remolcaron el auto y ahora me toca a mi ir a buscarlos

-puedo ir contigo

-no.., George me acompañara, usted quedese aqui, volveremos pronto

-pero...

-señorita Hayley, descuide, esto es seguro y no hay nada de que temer, solo acuestese y espere a que volvamos, y sino llegamos antes de las once por fabor duermase lo mas pronto posible.

-okey -dijo ella con nerviosismo, pero miro su la hora en su celular, a sus primos se les ocurrio ir por una pizza a las nueve y media y ya eran casi las diez de la noche, sabra Dios a que hora iban a llegar. Daisy fue a recoger sus cosas y junto con George salio a buscar a los hermanos al pueblo, y ella se quedo sola en aquella enorme mansion.

-rayos..

_-rayos, rayos, rayos_

La soledad de la mansion hizo eco de su voz, sonrio al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, asi que probo otra vez, pero con una cancion. Probo con una de sus canciones favoritas, una que escribio con su antiguo amor, Josh Farro.

_Asi es como vamos a bailar cuando_

_Se trate de tomarnos nosotros_

_Eso es lo que va a ser_

_Oh Gloriaaa!_

_-Gloriaaa, Gloriaaa, Gloriaaa!_

Retumbo en el ambiente, sonrio como una niña, y analizo las cosas, estaba sola en la casa, podria dar un largo recorrido por la mansion, en aquellos lugares que no habia visto, se paso la mano por el pelo y empezo el recorrido, busco una linterna para caminar entre esos sitios mas oscuros. Volvio a entrar a la oficina de Albert y admiro cada libro viejo y fotografia antigua, vio una foto de Albert, tenia la nariz y la barbilla de el.

Siguio corriendo y caminando por cada rincon de la mansion, parecia una aventura de esas que tenia con sus hermanas, en las cuales jugaban a que encontraban monstruos y fantasmas en el atico y debajo de sus camas.

Camino a traves de los pasillos, fue a la azotea y vio las luces del pueblo, los coches de los vecinos, y las estrellas en su mas grande esplendor.

-...whao, esto es bellisimo -susurro con una sonrisa, no se habia detenido a admirar las bellezas de la naturaleza, era precioso todo lo que estaba viendo.

Un golpe la distrae de su admiracion, parpadea y se retira para ir a buscar el sitio de donde provino dicho ruido.

-..holaaaaa... -llamo esta sosteniendo la linterna con fuerza, tanta soledad daba miedo, su celular empezo a sonar, vio el numero en la pantalla y era Artie, contesto -hola?

_-Hayley, como estas?_

-bien, dime, cuando regresan?

_-ya estamos en camino, teniamos un inconveniente, y bueno.., no nos querian entregar el coche en la comisaria y tuvimos que sobornarlos con nuestra pizza.  
_

-jajaja, bueno.., Aamm, estoy esperandolos, no me gusta la sensacion que tengo

_-porque?_

-no lo se.., es que..., Bbbrrr siento como frio

_-te sientes bien?_

-si, si, pero.. -de repente el celular de la pelirroja se reinicio, como si alguien hubiese interferido -Artie.., Artie? Oh rayos..., y ahora?

Su celular estuvo con la luz roja un poco mas de tres minutos y se inicio de nuevo, algo no estaba bien, corrio al telefono de la mansion para intentar comunicarse con sus primos, al llegar en seguida marco el numero de Artie, pero caia la contestadora, probo con Sean, esperaba que le contestara, alguien le contesto, sintio alegria, pero le duro poco, ella penso que era Sean quien le contesto, pero en cambio escucho voces de murmullo y lamento tras la bocina, la sangre se le helo, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-oh mi Dios.., oh mi Dios -logro gritar, entonces se dio cuenta de algo crucial, algo que habia obviado completamente, de ese detalle que la hubiera salvado de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.

_A las ocho de la noche te advierte que te vallas a acostar temprano, porque segun no debes escuchar el segundo toque, que es a las doce, lo que han contado es que hay almas en pena aqui y salen a esa hora_

-Dios..., ayudame -susurro cerrando sus ojos verdes llenos de horror. La segunda campanada de la que Daisy hablaba habia sonado estrepitosamente, Hayley abrio sus ojos y sus pies empezaron a retroceder, tenia que salir de la mansion a cualquier modo, corrio hasta la puerta de entrada pero por alguna razon no abria.

-demonios! Ayuda! Ayudaaaa! -grito golpeando la puerta. Sintio el vaho frio en su boca, muy mala señal. Escucho como el arrastre de unas cadenas desde la segunda planta de la mansion, una especie de neblina se colo por las rendijas de la puerta, la sangre se le fue del rostro a la pelirroja -esto no es real.., esto no es real..., esto no es real! -se repetia varias veces, queria negarlo, pero se da cuenta que es una cruel realidad cuando siente que algo la agarra por uno de sus pies y la arrastra escaleras arriba, ella grita y se golpea la cabeza con los escalones, se protege con las manos.

-..no por favor! No por favor! Jeremy! Tayloooorrr! Artieee! Seaaann! -llamaba esta a alguien para que corriese en su ayuda, pero era imposible, estaba sola, en medio del escenario sobrenatural. Algo la deja caer justo en la puerta de su cuarto, se arrastra con horror y pasa llave, esperando que asi nada le haga daño -Dios.., Dios tengo mucho miedo!

Era lo unico que podia hacer, llorar y orar en silencio. Porque cosas como esas no sucedian en la vida real, y alli estaba, descubriendo que era posible que esos cuentos de pueblo y cosas asi podian ser real. Pero la pesadilla aun no acababa, cuando las cosas no se podian poner peor la puerta empieza a rechinar, al igual que todo en la habitacion, Hayley sentia que el cuarto se encerraba sobre ella, habia descubierto que era claustrofibica, empezo a respirar agitadamente. Escucho un murmullo muy cerca de su oreja derecha, giro su cabeza y habia alguien sentado en su cama, alli si estaba lista para que le diera un infarto, de donde habia salido esa persona, ella aun con lagrimas en sus ojos se levanto y le hablo.

-..quien eres? -pregunto pero el extraño no respondio -quien eres y que haces aqui?

El extraño aun murmuraba algo que parecia incoherente, Hayley se arrodillo frente a el para intentar ver su rostro, pero una pared de largos cabellos castaños cubria su rostro, ella vio la vestimenta y era una clasica de los años 10 o 20 mas o menos, y sus manos mas palidas y blancas que la leche. De nuevo el murmureo, se estaba haciendo insoportable.

-..escucha.., no es bueno que estes aqui, vete.., que no escuchas? Que no sientes lo que hay afuera?

El aun no contestaba, aun el murmureo, pero habia algo que Hayley podia identificar, y era un nombre.

-espere.., quiere a alguien? Quiere que me contacte con alguien? -preguntaba ella pero el murmuraba, la pelirroja estaba ya frustrada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero analizando mas el murmullo logro entender el nombre que decia. Y se sorprendio -espere...

En medio de las palabras incoherentes ella fue armando lo que el decia, era un nombre que iniciaba con C, y a medida que descubria cada letra que el extraño decia su rostro cambiaba de expresion, jadeo al armar lo que el decia.

-Ca.., Cada.., Cara.., Carrie.., Cady.., espere..., "Candy" -articulo la pelirroja, el sujeto dejo de murmurar y se puso alerta, levanto su rostro y eso hizo que Hayley gritara de horror, ya que era practicamente un cadaver viviente en frente de ella, la tomo por los brazos y la pego a la pared con fuerza, elevandola como a cinco metros del suelo, ella pateaba del susto, las ventanas se abrieron descomunalmente, rompiendo los vidrios de estas, la chica creia morir esa misma noche.

-..por Dios, ayudaaaaa! -grito, vio a los ojos del espectro y noto algo muy, muy diferente, sus fascies habian cambiado, seguia viendose cadaverico pero esta vez tenia los rasgos de un hombre, un hombre joven de unos veintidos o veintres años, de rasgos finos, labios prominentes y lo mas impactante, grandes y vistosos ojos azules, lo unico que parecia tener vida en el. Hayley temblaba al ver como este de una horrible apariencia de cadaver ahora parezca un principe de cuentos de hadas. Este la suelta y ella cae estrepitosamente al suelo, arrastrando sus piernas a su pecho y escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-no temas -susurro cerca de su oreja -yo nunca te haria daño pecosa -le dijo para despues desvanecerse, ella se quedo sorprendida, quien era el? Porque le dijo pecosa y que habia ocurrido esa noche en la Mansion?

-..Hayley?! -esa voz la reconocia, pero habia quedado como perpleja ante todo estimulo externo, su mente se habia evadido del mundo real.

-..que hacia despierta? Tenia que estar dormida para antes de la segunda campanada -esa era Daisy reclamando, alguien la tenia en sus brazos pero ni a eso reaccionaba

-señorita Hayley? Señorita Hayley? -le llamaba alguien, ella creia que podia ser Rick o George, pero no podia hacer nada, estaba atrapada en su propio cuerpo.

-..oh Dios, que le hicieron

-Hayley por favor no nos hagas esto! Reacciona..! -le suplicaba Artie, pero ella aun tenia la vista fija en ese espectro que nadie mas podia ver, porque estaba entre ellos, y solo ella lo veia.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Muajajajaja, llegue.., y creian que el arrogante no iba a aparecer¿? Hizo su aparicion "espantagorica" xD, gracias por leer.  
**

**Reviews please?**


	5. Fantasma del Pasado

**Capitulo 5.**

**Fantasma del Pasado.**

* * *

Acaso era posible lo que ella habia visto? Era imposible, Hayley no habia salido del shock, ese chico era real, y era el chico mas hermoso que habia visto en su vida. Pero de donde salio y porque aparecio de repente en su cuarto? Y la pregunta que mas se hacia la pelirroja..., quien era el?

_-..No temas. Yo nunca te haria daño pecosa._

Que quiso decirle con eso? Y porque le decia pecosa? Era cierto, tenia pecas pero solo habia tres personas que acostumbraban a decirle asi, su padre, Jeremy y la abuela Candy

-..ten, dale esto -escucho a Daisy dandole un vaso con agua fria, parpadeo tres veces para regresar en si

-Hayley, me escuchas? -pregunto Sean, ella hizo un gesto asertivo, lo que relajo a todos -que paso? Cuentame?

-yo..., no lo se -logro articular aferrando sus manos a su frazada, volvio a cerrar sus ojos con mucha fuerza, esa imagen aparecia una y otra vez -es que fue.., fue tan rapido y..., Dios no lo se!

-pero puedes recordarlo? -pregunto Artie sobandole la espalda

-es que es algo que no puede ser real! No se si estaba soñando o no pero..., no, no, no quiero recordarlo, no quiero ni siquiera quedarme aqui -se levanto bruscamente y fue al armario a sacar sus maletas

-..pero.., Hayley que haces?

-que crees? Me voy a un hotel

-pero no puedes hacer eso!

-oh claro que si! Tu no viste lo que yo vi Artie.., era.., era un tipo anticuado! De pelo largo hasta la altura del mio...

-segura?

-tan segura como que estamos nosotros aqui!

-por favor no te vayas! Si quieres ven a dormir a nuestro cuarto! Hay un viejo saco de dormir que trajimos en verano pasado, alli puedes dormir si quieres

-es lo mejor, no dejaremos que una Andley, y mas prima nuestra se vaya a un hotel

-pero...

-ah! Ah! Ah! Hayles.., dormiras en nuestro cuarto, mañana seguiremos hablando si, ahora, solo calmate cielo..

-es.., esta bien.. -respiro profundamente -ya.., ya me calme!

-esta bien, ven con nosotros, hay que sacarte de aqui -Sean saco a la pelirroja casi a rastras, siente ese escalofrio en su espalda, muy incomodo por cierto -oh Dios..., que fue eso?

Cosas extrañas sucedieron esa noche, cosas mas alla de la realidad y la imaginacion de los hombres. Hayley no pudo conciliar bien el sueño, a cada momento esos ojos y ese chico llegaba a su mente, algo a lo que ella siempre temio era de que alguien llegase en medio de la noche y le agarrase los pies, arrastro sus piernas a su pecho y se coloco en posicion fetal, estaba muerta de miedo, no queria que de nuevo viniera a su mente el recuerdo de ese chico.

Cuando al fin logro recobrar el sueño durmio hasta muy tarde, hasta horas de medio dia, sus ojos verdes lentamente fueron abriendose, noto que el cuarto en el que estaba no era el de ella, vio un par de literas a su lado izquierdo, se incorporo y a su derecha esa extraña pero hermosa rosa junto con una nota, escrita en papel envejecido y algo que ella creia tinta roja, en este estaba escrito.

**_"Bienvenida a casa, Candy"_**

Esa nota era de lo mas extraña para ella, tal vez era una equivocacion, decia para Candy, era para su tatarabuela, fruncio el ceño y arrugo el pedazo de papel entre sus manos, aunque le gusto mucho la rosa, era muy bonita, era del mismo tipo que habian dejado hacia unos dias en su cuarto. Despues de una noche fantasmal algo de alegria no le caeria nada mal. Se salio de la bolsa de dormir y se sento en una de las literas a ver ese papel, efectivamente, era tinta roja pero el papel era viejo, y olia a tabaco para pipa, como su ya fallecido abuelo Anthony, viejos recuerdos fueron a su mente, aun se preguntaba como es que su familia era tan fuerte? Sentia que ella no habia salido con esa fuerza, esa que su hermana Mickayla tanto adulaba.

-..porque esta nota dice bienvenida Candy? -se levanto de la cama con una mano en la cintura y en la otra sostenia el papel con la rosa entrelazada entre su dedo indice y anular.

En la sala los hermanos Crew se miraban y hablaban entre si, el tema, lo ocurrido con Hayley anoche.

-..me preocupa, viste el estado en que la encontramos? Estaba catatonica!

-por Dios, Sean algo esta pasando! Tenemos que? Ocho? Nueve años viniendo a este lugar y es la primera vez que algo asi ocurre!

-y Daisy tiene el mismo tiempo contandonos esas historias locas! Yo me he levantado justo a esa hora y esta mierda pasa justo con Hayley! Que es? Un complot o es alguna clase de karma caido sobre ella?

-pues no lo se! No me gusta nada, y creo que hay que llamar o escribir a Nashville.

-whoa.., whoa.., whoa! Es en serio? No podemos hacer eso

-supuestamente el señor Joey es nuestro tio, hermano

-tio lejano, y eso significa que no tenemos la confianza necesaria para avisarle que a su hija le ha ocurrido algo! Estariamos es provocando es que ella se valla y no vuelva!

-tampoco lo puedes decir asi idiota! Lo preocuparas!

-pues lamento el querer agregar alguna idea no factible Arthur

-solo digo que no alteremos a nadie! Quizas lo que Hayley vio fue un ladron que se espanto al verla

-ladron de pelo largo y anticuado? Vaya, esa historia estaria buenisima para mi tesis.

-sabes que.., mejor dejemos de hablar de este tema! Ya me incomoda mucho

-a mi tambien, mas bien busquemos maneras de animar a Hayley

-cuando despierte -la puerta del lobby se abre y cierra cuidadosamente, era Daisy, quien venia de hacer unos mandados, se le veia exhausta

-que pasa Daisy? Y esa cara?

-nada joven Artie, es que estoy algo estresada, por ustedes, la señorita Hayley y ahora un trio de fotografos

-fotografos? Acaso eran paparazzi?

-oh no, son artistas o algo asi, quieren fotografiar las caballerizas y el bosque cerca de la propiedad -respondio Daisy dejando las compras en el meson -aficionados!

-artistas? -Sean fue a la ventana y efectivamente, habia un audi negro en la entrada del portal, habia tres chicos, un rubio y una pelirroja, el otro tenia un gorro largo de color azul tapandole la cabeza, todos con camaras fotograficas creyo que lo mejor era dejar que siguieran con lo que iban a hacer y ponerse a arreglar las cosas dentro de la casa.

La pelirroja venia bajando las escaleras, con su cabeza tapada por la capucha de su swetter azul marino, vio a ambos chicos, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar con ellos.

-..oigan, lamento lo de anoche, se que actue como una loca desquiciada, pero no se que me paso, quizas y si estaba soñando y.., y

-no hables, si, tambien hemos tenido pesadillas -esa fue la conclusion de Artie, una pesadilla -las primeras noches que pase aqui me despertaba gritando porque creia que el tio abuelo William me iba a agarrar los pies en la noche, pero ya despues se te pasara.

-ademas no hay nada que temer, estamos mi hermano y yo aqui para protegerte preciosa

-gracias chicos..., no saben lo bien que me hacen sentir.

-para eso esta la familia preciosa -le dijo Sean abrazandola. Ninguno de los tres sabia pero desde la segunda planta de la mansion alguien los veia, pero sobre todo a la chica de ojos verdes, ella era su objetivo y su musa. La habia esperado por un siglo entero.

-..ven, comamos algo

-tienen barras de granola?

-solo comeras eso?

-no tengo mucha hambre, ademas creo que solo quisiera encerrarme y componer alguna cancion.

-quieres inspirarte Hayley? Hay una cabaña a un kilometro de aqui, la encontramos hace tres veranos, y la mejoramos y actualizamos.

-no gracias, creo que me quedare aqui, no quisiera molestarlos y quitarles su espacio

-pero Hayley..!

-ya dije que me quedare aqui! Y estare bien, si llego a sentirme sola me ire a otro sitio, quizas al pueblo a pasear o algo asi.

-bueno, si vas al pueblo te cubres

-Mmmm, si, descuiden, estare bien

-oye puedo quedarme a escuchar lo que haces Hayley? -le pregunto Artie sonriendole

-claro que si!

-excelente, y si quieres, para que no te encierres, despues de desayunar salimos al patio, bajo aquel enorme arbol con la casita.

-casita del arbol? -pregunto

-asi es, es una que esta en el arbol mas viejo de aqui, debe tener unos 80 años o menos

-ppff! He estado a esto -dijo Sean haciendo señas con sus dedos -de derribar esa casa

-porque?

-por ser vieja, y cada vez que lo queria hacer o era Daisy quien me lo impedia o a veces era algo..

-algo?

-si, me acercaba a la casita y algo como que me sujetaba, me paralizaba, al final no hacia nada y me iba

-whao.., yo que supuestamente vi o soñe con un fantasma y tu que sientes cosas mas raras.

-genial! Mi hermano y mi prima tienen eventos sobrenaturales y yo no.., que decepcion

-sera mejor que continues con la decepcion, no querras arrepentirte luego -explico Hayley pasandose la mano por el cuello -y? Vamos a comer?

-si.., si.

El trio desayuno en silencio, y si hablaban, respondian en monosilabas, las ojeras debajo de los ojos verdes de Hayley era señal de su mala noche, sentia que esa sensacion de que la observaban no la habia abandonado, aun estaba alli, vigilante, al pendiente de cada movimiento, a cada paso que daba. A pesar de estar con esos dos encantadores chicos su malestar no pasaba, el romper con Chad fue algo fuerte y ahora lo visto la noche anterior fue sumamente extraño, ocultaria todo, como siempre lo habia hecho.

Hayley acepto ir con Artie a esa casita de la que tanto le hablaba, la veia y en serio tendria sus años de ser construida, los niños que alguna vez jugaron alli deben de ya haber fallecido, Sean tenia razon ya era hora de que fuese derribada, el clima y los años habian hecho estragos, maderos podridos, y rotos, mas bien era un milagro que una tormenta no la hubiese hecho ceder.

-Sean tiene razon.., esto esta viejo

-si.., pero Rick y los demas la mantienen asi

-..aun no los entiendo

-en que sentido no los entiendes?

-es que mantienen todo aqui como si fuera sagrado

-Mmm, bueno, tienes razon en ello, aunque para Daisy ya es por sentimentalismo, su familia trabajo para los Andley desde hace años

-ya son parte de la familia mejor dicho..

-si -Artie vio que ella andaba con su computador y una libreta y supuso que alli cargaba sus nuevas creaciones, la miro sonriente -..y tu compones sola?

-oh no.., Taylor me ayuda, el tiene una especie de inteligencia musical que personalmente envidio

-o sea es envidia de la sana

-asi es... -la ojiverde encendia su computadora con cuidado, y de nuevo la imagen de ese ojiazul le vino a la mente, estremeciendola

-Hayley.., estas bien?

-si.., si es que.., Artie te puedo decir algo?

-claro

-anoche.., crei que me iba a morir, tenia tanto miedo

-hey, era normal, yo tambien me asuste la primera vez que dormi aqui

-si.., me lo dijiste.., pero viste cosas? O sentias que alguien te miraba?

-pues no, quizas era porque no le daba importancia a las cosas de aqui. Solo trata de evadir todo lo vivido y estaras bien, te va a dar jaqueca.

-okey.., aqui esta -la computadora se encendio y ella se acomodo con Artie para trabajar -he escrito esto desde que llegue

-y como se llama?

-aun no se que nombre ponerle, hay que hacer arreglos que espero Taylor pueda hacerlos, le enviare esto por correo apenas termine o regrese a casa y... -busco entre sus archivos lo escrito -aqui esta

Le enseño a Artie lo que habia creado, sonrio, era algo bueno para ser el inicio de una cancion.

-oye esta muy bueno, y que mas? Es solo eso?

-oh no..., aun no, aun le faltan detalles, es solo un fragmento.., todos tenian razon.., puede que aqui consiga inspiracion.

Ambos permanecieron todo el dia alli, hablando y conociendose mejor, Artie le conto a la pelirroja acerca de su tatarabuelo, Archibald Cornwell, el solo sabia de el por fotografias, el tenia el porte elegante del hombre, pero la mirada de su tatarabuela Annie, un profundo azul celeste, todos ellos habian adquirido caracteristicas de sus antepasados. Pero no hablaron de porque algunos familiares no querian coincidir, como por ejemplo el padre de Hayley, era muy extraño. La familia Andley despues de ser una familia imponente era ahora solo un monton de extraños que se desconocia el uno del otro.

Artie con unos auriculares se puso a escuchar el repertorio de musica de la pelirroja, esta mientras tanto estaba sumida en sus profundos pensamientos, nada le quitaba de la cabeza a ese chico, tenia que averiguar de el, y sobre todo porque le dijo pecosa, tendia que volverlo a ver asi se le helara la sangre en el intento. Intento rehacer una imagen de aquel joven, usando un talento que creia perdido, cada una de las caracteristicas de el, quien le parecio una criatura inexistible por tan belleza, en verdad el joven era sorprendente.

En unos minutos tenia ya una imagen del joven, y era hermoso y para que tuviese ese toque de color pinto sus ojos, el azul mas hermoso que habia visto en toda su vida, el azul del mar. Y que lo habia visto incluso.

-..whao..

-que sucede Hayley? -exclamo Artie quitandose los auriculares, ella paso la hoja para que el no viera lo que hizo, le sonrio tiernamente

-nada..., estoy bien -susurro, pero tenia un tic en su pierna izquierda que la delataba -debo ir a hacer algo..!

-..okey -respondio el joven, sin quitar su mirada de la computadora, por un momento minimizo las ventanas de aplicaciones y vio la foto de fondo de escritorio, Hayley con sus hermanas y su tatarabuela Candy. En verdad se parecian mucho ella y la anciana.

La pelirroja se bajo del arbol y empezo a correr a la mansion con la libreta en mano, abrio la puerta provocando un ruido ensordecedor.

-..señorita Williams, ocurre algo?

-no.., no Daisy! Estoy bien.. -respondio dando zancadas a traves de las escaleras, llego a su cuarto, los vidrios de la ventana no habian sido reparados, por ahora eso no importaba, se fue directo a ese viejo armario y reviso el portafolios de Candy, la encontro..., esa fotografia del hombre elegante, era el mismo.

Admiro de nuevo a aquel chico que le dio el susto de su vida, con el de la fotografia, y sus memorias de el hacian que se intensificara la imagen, era de nariz recta, cabello castaño oscuro con un poco de flequillo, tenia la misma largura que el suyo, sus labios eran prominentes y esos ojos era incitadores, delicados y daba la sensacion de navegar en ellos, era lo mas bello.

-..quien eres? -se preguntaba, lo que le habia sucedido era la peor pesadilla para cualquier ser humano, una que todos quisieran olvidar...

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a olvidar lo que le habia sucedido la noche anterior, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a el, a saber quien era, espero a que se hiciese de noche, preparandose para ver si tenia otro encuentro con el, estaba decidida a todo.

Artie habia visto a la pelirroja muy extraña, pero no queria entrometerse en sus asuntos.

-..que pasa señor Crew? -le pregunto George a este.

-..bueno.., yo, estaba preocupado por Hayley..

-por lo de anoche?

-si, no quisiera incomodar

-no incomodas, es normal que te preocupes, todos lo estamos, pero ya se le paso el susto.

-bueno..., eso espero, porque me dio tanta lastima verla asi, parecia un animalito solitario

-estara bien Artie..., asi que ve a descansar.

-lo hare..., buenas noches -se despidio el menor de los Crew, pero sin dejar de pensar en ella

-..bien Hayles, tranquilizate.., tranquilizate, no te vayas a infartar... -se dijo asi misma preparando todo para ver si esa noche ocurria lo mismo, aunque en este caso la mansion aun estaba habitada. Su celular empieza a sonar, era Jeremy, le contesta sin vacilar.

_-..hola preciosa!_

-Jeremiah! Gracias a Dios que llamaste

_-claro! Si es que tu ya te olvidaste de tus amigos del alma, y deja de decirme Jeremiah, suena Amish, y no tengo nada en contra de ellos.._

-lo siento..., lo siento., aaammm, y que haces? En donde estas?

_-ahorita mismo vamos a buscar a a T-York y a Justin, visitaremos a Nina -_hablo el rubio riendose del otro lado de la linea

-bueno.., saludala de mi parte..

_-claro que si, por cierto ya me extrañas? Quieres que te valla a buscar?_

-Jeremy.., pues si los extraño y bueno.., ya me esta gustando Lakewood

_-bueno.., ten cuidado y no te mudas_

-jajajaja.., bueno, gracias por llamarme

_-para eso estan los amigos pecosa_

-deja de llamarme pecosa! -replico, y justo en ese momento se va la recepcion del celular.

Del otro lado de la linea un Jeremy ha quedado preocupado.

-..Hayles? Hayles? Hayley Williams respondeme! -reviso el celular y la llamada se habia caido

-que pasa cielo? -pregunto la esposa del rubio a este

-es que.., bueno no puedo asegurar nada, pero se cayo la llamada, y bueno..., estoy preocupado por Hayley -respondio con preocupacion

-Jeremy Clayton Davis.., descuida, ella esta bien, me dijiste que esta con su familia no es cierto?

-si.., pero hay algo que me molesta.., no lo se Kathryn.., en verdad me preocupa ella

-quieres que me contacte con Hayley? Sabes que ella confia en mi.

deberias, la hubieses escuchado hablar.., parecia asustada -Kathryn jadeo, no creia a Hayley asustada, pero ella al igual que Jeremy empezaban a temer por las cosas que le estaban sucediendo a la pelirroja.

En sus manos temblorosas estaba su celular, la luz roja se habia encendido, eso queria decir que se estaba reiniciando. Trago en seco, corrio y busco en el estuche de su computadora el dibujo que habia hecho, arrancandolo del cuaderno de partituras.

-..oye.., aaammm, rayos que estoy haciendo, estoy hablando sola! -se regaño asi misma -respira, respira Hayley, nada de esto es real, solo.., solo deja el dibujo junto al florero antiguo y vete a dormir.., vete a dormir.

Corrio a la cama a una velocidad increible, arropandose de pies a cabeza, el que su celular se apagara mientras hablaba con Jeremy fue una señal, lo mismo que le paso la noche anterior con Artie.

En la habitacion que estaba del otro lado del pasillo los hermanos Crew discutian como siempre, no era que vivian peleando, pero ultimamente sus confrontaciones habian cambiado a otro nivel.

-..hey! Hey! Artie es estupido!

-no es estupido.., solo mirala, Hayley es el retrato vivo de Candice White!

-seguro.., y yo soy el retrato en vida de Alistear Cornwell -hablo con ironia Sean pasandose la mano por la maraña de cabellos oscuros.

-pues a decir verdad eres igualito a el...

-eso se llama genetica..!

-no me vengas con tus estudios hermano!

-entonces dime, a donde quieres llegar con esto? Si Hayley se parece a la difunta se parece! Hay que recalcar en algo? Oculta algo?

-no.., pero es que.., solo tenia curiosidad

-aaahhh bueno, se curioso, pero no al punto de exasperarme Arthur.

El ojiazul tenia muchas razones para preocuparse de que tuviesen un parecido con esas personas que vivieron hace muchos años, por primera vez el rompio las reglas, entro al despacho de su tatarabuelo William Andley y esculco entre los libros y documentos de este, y encontro algunas cosas extrañas, en las que sus rostros se veian comprometidos, porque no era mera coincidencia que el trio se pareciese a Candy, a Archie y a Stear, no era coincidencia.

Ya era la hora de dormirse, Sean se tomo una pastilla para dormir porque ultimamente no podia hacerlo de forma natural, Artie se puso a escuchar musica con sus auriculares puestos, ninguno de los dos sintio como la mansion cobraba vida, ninguno de ellos, ni Daisy ni nadie sentiria.

Hayley estaba con sus ojos cerrados, pero sus oidos activos, y a cada momento estaba al pendiente de la hora, a cada movimiento, a cada sonido se alertaba, junto al florero antiguo estaba el dibujo que habia hecho, y esos ojos pintados de azul intenso parecian vigilantes.

Y entonces llego.

La campana de la medianoche sono estruendosamente, Hayley se incorporo, empezo a hiperventilar, tenia miedo, se salio de la cama y fue a buscar un par de vans y se coloco su abrigo negro para esperar que iba a pasar.

-..sin miedo pecosa..., sin miedo -se decia, sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana, tenia aun los cristales rotos por la noche anterior, por lo que Daisy los mando a cubrir con cortinas gruesas hasta que fuesen a repararlos, abrio la ventana, dejando que la fuerte brisa entrara al cuarto, vio la enorme luna blanca frente a ella, y los arboles se batian con la fuerza, podia asegurar que murmuraban algo.

A los diez minutos sintio el vaho salir de su boca y ese horrible frio que la recorria, ese era el momento en el cual del miedo ella no lo pensaba dos veces para salir corriendo de Lakewood y no volver nunca mas.

-..tranquila Hayley.. -se dijo asi misma, para no desesperarse empezo a cantar algo, sintio como alguien caminaba en la habitacion, dejo de cantar, se giro y lo vio, estaba alli -hola...

El estaba en silencio, su cabello cubria su rostro como la noche anterior, la pelirroja se humedecio los labios con la punta de la lengua, queria que el respondiera.

-..oye.., tu estuviste aqui anoche, y.., solo quiero que..., quien eres?

Ocurrio algo que ella no vio venir, fue sorpresivo.

-..esa es una pregunta retorica señorita -respondio, Hayley le sorprendio eso

-has hablado! -dijo con tono de sorpresa en su voz

-si.., he hablado.., despues de mas de, no lo se.., un siglo quizas -dijo con su mirada perdida.

La pelirroja se sento en la cama y el extraño se quedo parado frente a ella, en ese momento ella se preguntaba que le iba a decir a un fantasma? Que se siente estar rondando por alli? O simplemente que se siente estar muerto? Porque una de las conclusiones de Hayley era que el estaba muerto. El por su parte volvio a ver a la chica con ternura, admirando su rostro, sus pecas, pero sobre todo sus ojos.

-..sigues siendo hermosa Candy

-Aaaammmm, lo siento, mi nombre no es Candy, soy Hayley, Hayley Williams

-Candy.., Hayley, puedes llamarte como sea pero eres tu

-no te entiendo..

-esos ojos verdes no los he olvidado.., y tus pecas., parecen bailar cuando sonries

-oiga..., esto es incomodo, porque yo ni siquiera se quien eres! Estuviste aqui anoche y solo..., quiero saber quien eres..?!

-eres una jovencita curiosa.

Se mordio el labio inferior, se supone que deberia tenerle miedo, pero no era asi, le parecia una persona dulce, aunque persona no era la palabra correcta que deberia usar.

-..eres un fantasma?

-espiritu.., espectro, alma en pena, como quieras llamarle -el tono de voz de el era arrogante, y era de esos arrogantes a los que provocan darles un golpe en la cara, pero este ciertamente era cautivante.

-..si pero, los espiritus, espectros o almas en pena tienen un nombre...

-en serio quieres saberlo?

-si...

-solo si vuelves a cantar

-que?!

-quiero que vuelvas a cantar..

-no.!

-hazlo! -volvio a ordenar el.

-y porque deberia hacerlo..?

En ese momento el alza su mano hacia ella, y a los cinco segundos ella se elevaba en los aires, ciertamente era algo que le provocaba horror a Hayley.

-..mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! -repetia mientras veia que se elavaba entre los aires, eso no era real.. -bajame! Maldicioonn!

-dices muchas malas palabras para ser una dama tan delicada, jovencita.

-no soy una dama y no soy delicada!

Esas palabras revivian en la mente del hombre, aun las recordaba, dichas por una rubia que tenia los mismos ojos verdes de Hayley, una noche de año nuevo en aquel trasatlantico.

-..bajame por amor a Dioosss!

-canta..! -ordeno este con sus ojos azules centellantes.

-esta bien! Esta bien lo hare..! -grito Hayley moviendo sus brazos con desespero, trato de buscar alguna cancion en su mente, pero que diablos el susto no la dejaba pensar, se acordo de una que podia cantar para que el la bajara, era suave y delicada a su voz.

_La mentira despierta en cama en la noche  
y piensa acerca de tu vida  
¿Deseas ser diferente?  
Tratar de dejarte a la verdad  
Las batallad de tu juventud  
Porque este es solo un juego_

El abrió sus ojos de forma desorbitante al escucharla cantar, le parecía la voz mas hermosa que habia escuchado en años, la fue dejando caer hasta la cama, ella seguía cantando para el, pero estaba muerta de miedo, no se atrevia a encararlo, porque no sabia que podia hacerle.

_Es una hermosa mentira  
Es negación perfecta  
Una hermosa mentira para creer en ella  
Tan hermosa, hermoso me hace.._

-..calla -ordeno, ella se habia puesto palida, el ojiazul poso su mano en su cabeza, y eso sorprendio a Hayley, podia sentirlo, al igual que la frialdad de su tacto, pero no vio que la mano de este se tornaba de otro color y su aspecto era morticio, de los ojos verdes de Hayley cayo una lagrima de horror, el le sonrio -no llores

-lo siento.., es que..

-..Ssshhh, descuida Candy..

-Hayley.. -corrige esta limpiandose las lagrimas con las manos, aun el desconocido la miraba, le dedico una sonrisita torcida -ya te complaci.., ahora..! vas a decirme tu nombre al fin?

-claro que si... -responde, se desvanece frente a ella, quien no puede evitar gritar, se para de la cama y empieza a buscarlo.

-..donde estas? Por favor dime quien eres?!

-alguna vez mi nombre era muy nombrado en la sociedad -escucho el eco que estaba en su habitacion -era la comidilla de la sociedad en mi epoca, triunfe como nunca a pesar de mi corta edad.

Ella no podia entender el punto al que el queria ir con todo eso, hasta que se aparecio detras de ella agarrandole los hombros.

-..aun mi nombre permanece en las memorias de los teatros como uno de los actores mas cotizados de la epoca -le relataba aquellas memorias que estaban en algun lugar de su mente, la cual perdia cada momento, cada recuerdo con el tiempo.

-..solo dime tu nombre por favor.. -susurro la pelirroja, siente como el se acerca a su oido para decir su nombre.

-..estas segura de que quieres saberlo?

-si estoy aqui! Temblando de miedo y con el corazon en la boca si! Respondeme quien eres y que quieres?

-lo que yo quiero no importa hasta ahora, dime.., que ganas con saber mi nombre?

-una respuesta.. -susurro ella apretando sus manos, el ojiazul vio que ella era muy valiente al enfrentarse a el, ella siempre fue valiente, lo recordaba claramente, porque no complacer a la chica con cabello de fuego? Penso. Sin vacilar se fue acercando mas a su oido y susurro.

-mi nombre es "Terrence Greum Grandchester"

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Y LLEGOOOO! el 5to capitulo de esta historia, que les parece el encuentro entre el arrogante y la pecosa? gracias por seguir esta historia loca, nos estamos leyendooo!  
**


	6. Voces del Mas Alla

**Capitulo 6.**

**Voces del Mas Alla.**

* * *

Ella aun tenia sus ojos posados sobre el, era cautivante y misterioso hombre delante de ella, "Terrence Greum Grandchester" asi se llamaba, era un nombre que quizas Candy le hubiese puesto a uno de sus hijos, pero a el le quedaba bien, a pesar de ser largo, ella trago en seco, tratando de buscar algo que decirle.

-..bueno..., es un nombre horrible, pero a ti te queda bien -logro hablar con su voz temblorosa, el aun la miraba, dio una sonrisa ironica, retirandose los cabellos que cubrian sus ojos.

-..que clase de nombre es Hayley?

-que clase de nombre es Terrence? -pregunto ella, el volvio a sonreir, hacia años que no estaba en una situacion de esa magnitud, en vida lo estuvo cientos de veces y era fascinante.

-..solo dime Terry..

-Terry?

-si.., asi recuerdo que me llamaban porque era fastidioso que dijeran mi nombre completo.

-..whao.., eres igual que Taylor -mascullo a lo bajo, Terry tenia sus brazos cruzados, analizaba a Hayley como si fuese un fenomeno, y realmente para el, ella era una criatura exotica, en especial su cabello rojo con puntas doradas, "cabello de fuego" penso en seguida, entre sus gastadas memorias solo habian dos mujeres con cabello rojo, una era su enemiga, otra su mejor amiga, dos criaturas diferentes, una le insto a cambiar su mundo para bien, y la otra acabo destruyendoselo.

-..Eliza..., Karen.. - susurro en medio del silencio, pero Hayley lo escucho.

_-..por favor, no seas cobarde._

_-..no puedes estar con ella._

_-..se valiente y buscala Terrence._

_-..ella ya no te ama.., bastardo_

Su mente se encendio en recuerdos tortuosos en los que ambas tenian cabida, cuando recordaba sentia que perdia el control y podia hacerle daño a otros. Hayley vio que el estaba algo alterado y el haber dicho un par de nombres la hizo tener curiosidad.

-como dijo? -pregunto la pelirroja parandose en la cama y mirando a Terry -oyeeee?! Terrence! Terry?

-..por favor alejate de mi Candy

-que?

-por favor.., podria hacerte daño -le dijo tratando de controlar todo lo que habia dentro de el, cuando se descontrolaba podia hacer cosas terribles, pero eso no lo sabia Hayley.

-..que pasa? -pregunto la chica de ojos verdes, Terry alzo sus ojos y vio la preocupacion de la chica por el, despues d emucho tiempo ella seguia preocupandose por un rebelde grosero y odioso, pero el la queria a salvo, de el mismo.

-a dormir.. -ordeno este dirigiendo su mano a ella.

-espera! Que...

-vas a dormir! -volvio a ordenar con fuerza. Apenas el dijo eso Hayley siente como todo a su alrededor empieza a moverse, sus ojos estan pesados, no podia con su cuerpo.

-..que haces? Que es esto?!

-ha sido un placer verte Candy.., siempre tan obstinada pequeña pecosa.

-..espera.. -logro decir mientras su cuerpo lentamente caia por un especie de hechizo o lo que sea, ella alzo su mano hacia el, pero no pudo mas, dejo caer su brazo al colchon y sus ojos se cerraron, observando a aquella figura masculina acercarse a ella -Terry.. -susurro luego de quedarse dormida profundamente, sin explicacion alguna.

Terry con sus ojos fijos, utilizando alguna extraña habilidad le ha quitado las vans, dejandola solo con el swetter negro puesto, la ha arropado como si fuera una niña pequeña, le sonrio.

-..dulces sueños..., estare para ti las veces que quieras pecosa -susurro, ya Hayley se habia quedado dormida, pero para Terry ella era Candy, su Candy, aquella imagen, aquella voz que aun permanecia en todos los rincones de su mente, la razon de aun permanecer rondando por los pasillos de aquella mansion que era ajena a el, de seguir atrapado en esa linea que divide al mundo mortal del espiritual, en ese pequeño espacio en el que las almas no descansan, aquella mujer que amo con el corazon..., estaba viendola en carne y hueso a su amada pecosa, deseando besarla tiernamente, pero se veia tan angelical, tan pura, inquebrantable, el tan solo la mancillaria estando en estado mortal.

Se desvanecio en medio de la oscuridad, con una fija certeza de algo en su mente.., a ella la habia estado esperando por un siglo y durante ese tiempo no dejo de pensar en ella..., se habia jurado algo que estaba dispuesto a cumplir, hiria por ella, la tendria con el, iba a seguirla, y si era necesario..., mas alla de la muerte.

Volvio a su oscuridad, a tomar posesion de aquella mansion, junto con el resto de los espiritus que habitaban sin hacer manifestacion, al menos si el no lo ordenaba. El resto de la noche fue igual que todas, ruidosa, vacia, o al menos hasta esa noche la creia vacia.

Apenas amanece ella aun siente ese peso encima suyo, intenta revolverse pero no puede, estaba atada a su cama practicamente.

-..aaahhh! Que rayos -no podia recordar lo que habia sucedido, pero lo de anoche, fue real? Pero el era real, lo vio, hablo con el, se reviso y estaba con su swetter puesto, sin zapatos, todo fue en serio -Terrence? Terrence? -lo llamaba, esperando que ese joven apareciese, pero no fue asi, se sintio liberada de las cadenas que la ataban a su cama, se levanto de un brinco y empezo a buscarlo -Terrence Greum Grandchester o como te llames sal...!

Buscaba en toda la habitacion, pero el no aparecio, pero encontro junto a su dibujo una hoja con letras rojas y el florero con Dulce's Candy's alli, sonrio y tomo el papel.

**_"Podras verme todas las noches si asi lo deseas, apenas suene la segunda campanada estare alli para ti, siempre" -TG._**

Sorprendente, entonces si paso en realidad.., el estuvo alli, se emociono, debia contarselo a sus primos, se recogio el pelo y salio corriendo descalza a la sala, esperando que ellos se hubiesen despertado.

-..Artie.., Sean! -llamo con alegria -muchachoosss!

Pero no habia nadie, entonces corrio a la habitacion que ellos compartian, al entrar ellos aun dormian, brinco a la cama de Artie y empezo a hacerle cosquillas.

-Hay.., Hay.., Hayley! Ajajajajaaja basta! Basta!

-despierta! Despierta! Lo vi! Lo vi!

-a quien?

-a Terrence!

-quien es Terrence? -pregunto Sean estrujandose los ojos, busco sus lentes en el buro para ponerselos y mirar a su prima, que estaba muy acelerada.

-..es el.., el tipo que se metio a mi cuarto!

-que?! -Sean se paro bruscamente y corrio fuera a la habitacion de Hayley, Artie tambien se preocupa y va con su hermano.

El castaño entra bruscamente y no ve nada diferente, revisa y nada, Hayley llego hacia ellos y se queda parada, en la espera de una respuesta de los jovenes.

-..no hay nadie

-es que el estuvo aqui, anoche, con la segunda campanada

-la escuchaste? -pregunto Artie, nadie en la mansion ademas de Daisy la habia escuchado, hasta ahora.

-si, la escuche y lo vi a el, era alto, pelo castaño y ojos azules

-..estas segura de lo que viste?

-claro que si..., se los juro!

-tal vez estabas soñando..

-no lo estaba..

-pues aqui no hay nadie y eso que viste quizas.., no lo se, estabas somnolienta.

-..oh!.., pero, pero, pero...

-tranquilizate, sabes que..., mejor vamos a arreglarnos para salir.

-asi?.., a donde vamos?

-al pueblo? A que?

-no quieres ver algo diferente?

-bueno.., si..

-lo ves? Ademas creo que necesitas aire fresco, ya estas empezando a ver cosas.

-por favor Sean...

-Hayley, tranquilizate, arreglate y vamonos ya! -Sean queria dejar el tema aparte, pero Artie quedo un tanto preocupado. Hayley se sento en la cama frustrada, no le creian nada de lo que habia dicho.

-..oye.., quieres hablar?

-que caso tiene..., no me vas a creer

-no es que no te crea, es que es ilogico pecas..

-pecas? Porque me dices asi?

-por esto -le toco el rostro, señalando esas manchitas que cubrian su rostro, numerosas, dandole un toque de inocencia -no te las habia visto.

-..porque siempre cargo maquillaje -susurro estrujandose el brazo. Contuvo las lagrimas de impotencia.

-..piensas que no te creo? -no fue necesario que ella le respondiera, Artie lo dedujo en su mirada -oye.., si te creo pero..

-ahorrate los comentarios por favor.., no me hagas sentir peor de lo que me siento ahora..

-Hayley...

-dejame cambiarme para asi poder irnos al pueblo, ahora quisiera refrescar mi mente, por favor retirate -le dijo al ojiazul con tono serio.

-..bueno..., eeeehhhh, te vere abajo.

-okey -dijo con tono serio. Estaba desesperada, esos dos chicos, con los que llevaba conviviendo apenas un par de semanas y ya empezaba a sentir esa relacion de familia no le creian, pero es que era dificil de creer -Terry..., en verdad fuiste un sueño o..., si existes?

Espero una respuesta que estaba en el aire, en verdad fue un sueño? En donde estaba?

Su mano estaba sudorosa, habia aun un pedazo de papel antiguo arrugado en el, lo reviso, era aquella notita que habia amanecido en su cuarto, y esas iniciales "TG", arrugo el papel, se dirigio a la ventana y lo tiro lejos, perdiendose en algun lugar de ese enorme jardin, se dio cuenta de algo raro, esa ventana no era exactamente lo que parecia, parecia mas un palco, que fue bloqueado por una media pared y completado con la ventana, dio un brinco y si.., era un espacio muy pequeño, pero era suficiente para que una o dos personas estuviesen alli.

-..wow, es una buena vista -apoyo sus palidas manos en el barandal y algo, como un destello blanco llego a su mente, la estremedio, parpadeo para que su vision se asimilara un poco a eso -que fue eso?

Una buena pregunta, una que el sabia lo que significaba.

Como a la hora ella estuvo arreglada, desayunada y salio con sus primos, pasando a traves de ese portal, en ese momento hubo una especie de calma en su corazon, dejo el tema del aparecido a un lado, hizo como si jamas hubiese hablado de ello.

-..Sean..., lo siento.

-porque?

-por ser una tonta.

-no digas eso, y si quieres saber, los Andley somos unos locos de remate

-oh ni que lo digas loco estudioso e inventor

-mira quien habla pequeño elegante narcisista!

-..van a pelear por una tonteria?

-el me llama inventor! Y lo unico que he inventado es una forma en que la puerta se abra sin tener que levantarme

-eso es para los casos en los que la flojera esta en su pico mas alto -responde Artie -pero aun asi eres mi loco hermano.

-si..., asi que eso es algo de que vanagloriarse, ser el hermano de Sean Crew.

Los hermanos discutian, y ella asentia con la mirada a todo lo que ellos hablaban, se sentia como si no encajara entre ellos, y lo pensaba una y otra vez.., que hacia en ese lugar sino se sentia bien? Lo hacia para complacer a sus padres o por ella?

-que te pasa?

-que?

-que te pasa? Estas muy callada..

-nada..., pensando en el.

-en quien?

-olvidenlo.., no tiene caso, por cierto a donde vamos?

-a un cafe.., te divertiras -aseguro Artie.

-..Mmmm, excelente -responde ella recostandose del asiento, para asi dejar que Sean conduciese sin interrupcion alguna. A medida que se alejaba de la mansion un nuevo respirar llego a su cuerpo, como si lo necesitase, se sentia en paz.

Pero mientras ella lograba sentirse bien consigo misma, otros no descansaban en paz.

-..es ella..., es ella -se repetia, flotaba en ese punto de soledad en aquella mansion, la cual era su prision durante mas de un siglo, su cuerpo fisico estaba en algun mausoleo de los Estados Unidos, mientras que su espiritu permanecia en esa mansion de un pueblo de Illinois, su cuerpo actual era casi transparente, no pesaba nada, las mismas ropas que llevaba aquel fatifico dia, un elegante traje color cafe, aun recordaba el objetivo que lo llevo a ese lugar, porque aun permanecia alli, y que su anhelo fue concebido -es mi dulce pecosa, necesito hablarte Candy, necesito que me recuerdes.

El no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, esos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes lo tenian hipnotizados, justo como aquella noche de año nuevo, de 1915, hace 98 años que ella se quedo en su corazon, que su espiritu libre lo incito a ser quien fue, sufrio al perderla, y mas aun sufrio al saber en lo que el era ahora, y que eso acabo por separarla de su amada Candy. Pero ahora todo era diferente, habia regresado, era diferente a como el la recordaba, pero aun asi sabia que era su pecosa, esos ojos verdes no le mentian, esa voz, esa risa, las pecas incluidas le gritaban que era ella.

-..crei que Lakewood seria mas como un pueblo de vaqueros.

-no señorita, es casi una metropolis -le decia Artie colocandose unas gafas de sol para asi admirar a las chicas que pasaban a un lado del coche, les silbo coquetamente, una de las chicas le hizo una expresion con el tercer dedo de su mano -me llamo Arthur! Llamame muñeca!

-no creo que quiera salir contigo hermano

-pero si soy irresistible! O no Hayley..?

-tal vez para otras personas lo seas...

-genial, ni Sean ni Hayley..., que tragedia!..

-deja el drama y vallamos a hacer algo interesante -explico el joven acelerando el paso, mientras que los hermanos Crew discutian que pelicula ver Hayley aun estaba sumida en lo que habia ocurrido, porque la llamaba Candy? Asi que decidio preguntar algo insolito.

-..oye Sean..

-que pasa?

-tu sabes algo de personas con el apellido "Grandchester"

-Grandchester? -el freno en seco, provocando que tanto Hayley como Artie se fueran para adelante -donde escuchaste ese apellido?

-por alli..., pero que pasa? Hay algo malo?

-bueno..., si y no

-no te entiendo..., se un poco mas especifico

-..bueno.., lei algo de historia inglesa, y entre lo que recuerdo los Grandchester eran una familia poderosa, una larga linea de duques.

-..duques? -recordo lo que Terry le dijo que fue un actor cotizado, y el hecho de que su apellido fuese parte de una linea de duques la confundia -eso es imposible.

-que dices?

-una pregunta..., no sabes si de esa linea alguno fue un actor?

-actor dices? No creo Hayley..

-seguro?

-porque tantas preguntas por algo asi? Es historia inglesa, y bueno..., los Grandchester ya no han de existir

-te equivocas..

-a donde quieres llegar con esto?

-bueno, a ningun lado es solo que..., el apellido sonaba muy raro!

-pues si.., es una lastima que ya no existen..

-si.., que lastima.. -se resigno a decir, hundiendose cada vez mas en sus pensamientos. Si Terry en verdad existia debia verlo, ella debia verlo, y si era necesario enfrentarse a el de nuevo, lo haria, pero ella no sabia con quien iba a entrometerse, ese hombre no era el mismo que fue en vida, no era el mismo que fue hace mas de cien años, algo dentro de el, estaba corrompido.

**Nashville.**

El pelinegro dormia placidamente, libre de todo mal, soñaba en su dulce mundo musical, pero algo en sus sueños no estaba del todo bien, esa mujer de cabellos rizados blancos, esa que el considero como su familia.

-_..Taylor..., Taylor.., cuidala.._

Alguien parecia susurrarle al oido, el se giro en medio del sillon, porque en su subconsciente sabia que alguien le habia hablado, y eso era muy raro, la voz le era muy conocida, esa voz tan dulce y calida, tan amorosa se le habia acercado.

_-..Taylor, cuida a mi niña Hayley, por favor.., por favor!_

Se hizo tan fuerte esa voz que se giro completamente, cayendo del sillon, el golpe lo desperto de una, esa voz la conocia perfectamente.

-..abuela Candy? -grito el, apoyandose de sus codos en el suelo, en ese mismo instante Jeremy llega corriendo al camerino de este, sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par.

-..estas bien T-York? Escuche que gritaste.

-es que..., tuve un sueño raro..

-raro? Como raro?

-bueno..., diras que estoy loco, pero soñe con la tatarabuela de Hayley..

-es en serio?! -mascullo el rubio pasandose las manos por su largo cabello.

-..que pasa?

-bueno es que..., yo.., yo

-habla de una buena vez Jeremy!

-tambien soñe con la abuela Candy!

-no.., que broma tan mala estas haciendo Jeremy

-no estoy jugando, es en serio! Y lo peor es que empezo desde que Hayley se fue a Lakewood.

-has hablado con ella hoy?

-no.., hable anoche pero sonaba extraña, parecia nerviosa hasta que se corto la llamada.

-seguro?

-seguro.., Kathryn dijo que hablaria con ella.

-pues espero que este bien, o te prometo que yo mismo voy y la busco!

-..espera! Espera! Espera! -detuvo Jeremy -el hecho de que ambos hallamos soñado con la abuela Candy quizas simplemente fue coincidencia

-tu crees? -hablo Taylor -pues hasta no hablar con Hayley no lo voy a creer, voy a llamarla..

-no lo intentes, ya lo hice y no contesta.

-entonces..., esperemos a que ella se digne a contestar, si nos dice que todo esta bien confiaremos en ella, pero sino.., bueno, nos embarcaremos a esa tierra misteriosa, llamada Lakewood, Illinois.

**Lakewood.**

Ni siquiera sabia de que se trataba la condenada pelicula, porque su mente se habia quedado en la mansion, no escucho ni los reclamos que le hicieron sus primos por andar de distraida.

-..oye Hayley presta atencion.

-que?!

-que diablos te pasa? Estas actuando muy raro hoy, te sientes bien?

-si.., estoy bien.., estoy bien.

Las palabras de Hayley no eran muy creibles para los oidos de Artie, el se habia convertido en un confidente, en alguien a quien podia confiar sus secretos, el queria creer en las palabras de la pelirroja, pero hasta no verlo no creerlo. El tipico lema de toda persona que no cree, y que no sabia lo que en realidad ocurria.

-..oigan, saben de los fotografos que andan por la mansion?

-fotografos?

-descuida, no son paparazzi, son ambientalistas o cosas asi, estan tomando imagenes del Portal de las rosas, eso es lo que Daisy nos informo.

-pero eso es legal?

-bueno.., tienen permiso, asi que no hay problema, mientras no se acerquen a nosotros perfecto.

-genial..., un fantasma y ahora fotografos, que sigue?

-fantasmas?! Jajajajajaja, graciosita Hayley.

-..bueno.., eso es lo que pienso que fue lo que vi -medio sonrio -un fantasma entre mis sueños -fue la unica forma de poder dejar a un lado el tema de lo que habia visto

-..Mmmm, genial, explicacion casi ilogica pero me gusta, el fantasma pervertido? Habra que llamarle..

-podrian dejar de hablar tonterias los dos? Me tienen harto de ese temita, y no me aguantare las vacaciones con eso! Asi que por favor, corten el tema y punto!

Sean sonaba molesto, y no lo estaba con Hayley o Artie, era por el tema de conversacion, era incomodo y le daba escalofrios, el escepticismo era su otra cara. Por su parte Hayley no queria verlo molesto, se sentia la culpable del mal caracter del castaño, dio un respiro y decidio dejar eso hasta alli.

Pero la decision la iba a perseguir.

La pelirroja espero quizas una semana, una semana despues de encontrarse con ese hombre castaño, esperando a que se le pasara la curiosidad, pero siempre le ganaba, no evito hacer una busqueda por internet y conseguir cosas muy interesantes de el.

-..hay Hayley, debes dejar de pensar en eso.. -se decia asi misma, recostada en el cesped de la mansion, dejando que el sol tostara sus brazos y su rostro tan blancos como la nieve -porque no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza Terrence Grandchester, que eres? -se pregunto.

Una rara brisa fria soplo, y era molesta, pero habia algo extraño, parecia la brisa susurrarle algo, se incorporo jadeando. Sus sentidos se habian alertado ante esa oleada de sensaciones que nunca en su vida habia experimentado, poco a poco el clima soleado empezo a disiparse para asi dar paso a nubes oscuras.

-..genial, porqueria de clima -mascullo empezando a caminar a traves del jardin, camino y camino hasta llegar a las caballerizas. En la ventana de una de las habitaciones, mirando a traves de unos binoculares Artie admiraba los terrenos del Portal de las Rosas, y noto como su prima se instalaba en las caballerizas.

-..oye Sean? Sean..

-que pasa Arthur?

-ven aqui.., tienes que ver esto -su hermano frustrado fue a hacerle caso, tomo los binoculares para ver hacia donde Artie apuntaba -Hayley no es buena amastreadora que digamos.

-no se va a atrever a subir a un caballo sin nosotros.

-bueno tienes razon.

-quizas solo este viendolos, no temas, no le pasara nada.

-pero..., deberia ir a acompañarla.

-y yo deseo que hagas silencio! Pareces un niño Arthur! Necesito concentrarme...

-esta bien, esta bien! -le tranquilizo el joven, quien siguio espiando a la joven chica en silencio, aguardando cada movimiento de ella.

Sus ojos verdes observaban calidamente a los animales frente a ella no tenia el valor suficiente para subirse a uno de ellos sola, en eso era una verdadera cobarde.

-..bien.., y aqui estoy, sola hablando con unos caballos! -solto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en una paca de heno, era alli en ese momento en el que la soledad la acompañaba, mostrandole lo que podia hacer, lo que le causaba. Y de hecho no le gustaba, siempre estuvo acompañada por sus amigos y familia y ahora sentia que se ahogaba en un mar de tristeza que nada podia aplacar, y de repente se vio llorando sola, y un horrible hueco en su corazon podia sentir, porque lloraba? Que la hizo sentirse asi? No habia ninguna necesidad de ello.

-..no llores pequeña pecosa -oir eso le espanto, alzo su mirada y no pudo evitar gritar, del tremendo susto se cayo al suelo llenandose de heno completamente.

-..que.., que..., oh por Dios! -y alli se dio cuenta que era el en verdad -eres tu..., y eres real!

-si y no..

-pero... -se rasco la cabeza con confusion -tu.., tu.., que haces aqui? No sales de noche y con..., mierda!

-no necesariamente debo aparecer con los otros espectros Candy -le dijo con ironia, y de nuevo le llamaba, ella queria una explicacion.

-..entonces.., te paseas por los terrenos de Lakewood libremente?

-tecnicamente -logro decir adoptando la misma posicion que la pelirroja tenia, Hayley tenia como diez mil preguntas que hacerle al castaño delante de ella -no quisiste seguir viendome..

-bueno.., porque no.., yo.., yo.

-es incomodo hablar con un muerto.., lo se.

-eres un experto en eso, asi que no hare lucha.

-muy bien Candy, aprendes rapido.

-oye..., porque me dices Candy? -era una de esas que queria saber, el hizo un ademan con su mano e hizo como si le tocara la nariz, esa que el noto que era diferente a la que conocia, a excepcion de la lluvia de pecas que la adornaban.

-porque es quien eres...

-bueno.., creo que debo explicar un poco las cosas, mi nombre no es Candy, es Hayley, puedes entenderlo?

-si.., si.., eso ya me lo dijiste pero para mi eres Candy, asi no lo quieras. Siempre ha sido asi.., y te seguire llamando asi.

No habia modo alguno para que el dejase de llamarle asi, tendria que aguantarselo. El sonrio con esa rara y misteriosa sonrisa torcida que hizo delirar a Hayley repentinamente, una sonrisa asi ni en vida iba a existir.

-..me tienes miedo, no es asi?

-yo..., -resoplo -que querias que hiciera?! No voy a ponerme a reir, casi me matas del susto por amor a Dios.

-suponia tu reaccion.., lo lamento, esa no fue mi intension Candy.

-Hhhmmm -logro decir, por amor a Cristo, estaba hablando con un fantasma! Eso no era normal, era supernatural y estaba segura de que nadie le iba a creer, y ya lo habia descubierto con Sean y Artie, no le creian -y bueno.., cuantos años tienes? -que pregunta tan estupida -porque te puedo ver?

-no lo se.., te sucedio antes?

-pues.., no! Nunca habia pensado que.., pudiese ver gente muerta. Pero digo, la primera noche que apareciste, yo te podia ver, pero no se si mis primos podian hacerlo.

-hay que ser especial para ciertas cosas Candy, ser noble, tener un corazon puro para que puedas ver mas alla de la imaginacion de los hombres.

El hombre era un verdadero poeta, y cautivador.

-..como es que cambiaste tanto?

-yo soy la que esta preguntando...

-te puedo contestar todas las preguntas que quieras..., pero no ahora, buscame Candy, yo ya no estoy en la capacidad de hacerlo.

-como dices?

-tu debes buscarme..

-pero..., Terrence en donde te busco?! -pregunto

-..en las sombras! -respondio para desvanecerse delante de ella. Sorprendida jadeo y se estremecio en seguida, esas cosas le daban miedo.

-oh mi Dios... -susurro para si misma, se tapo la boca con su mano derecha -en que me he metido ahora?! -habia hecho una promesa, el problema es que no sabria como hacer contacto con el, el buscaba las maneras de acercarsele, pero ella? Se dio cuenta que estaba muerto y era una especie de alma en pena que se le habia acercado por una razon que ella no entendia aun, pero se daria a la tarea de averiguarlo, de adentrarse en un mundo raro para ella, extravagante Hayley Williams lograria ver lo que hay del otro lado del plano terrenal.

Poder tener la capacidad de ver a personas muertas es algo sorprendente, es mas..., muchos estarian felices de tener ese don, pero el tamaño de la responsabilidad era grande, y mucho mas con un fantasma del pasado, pero todo tenia un doble sentido, el que ella fuera la unica que viese a Terry tenia un porque, a veces hay que prestarle atencion a los mitos y leyendas, porque quizas tienen algo de cierto.

Con ansias espero a que la noche llegara, porque esa era la mejor forma en que ella lo pudiese ver, y con mas tiempo para que le respondiera a todas sus preguntas, porque lo que ella logro encontrar acerca de el era interesante.

-..oye pecas..., pecas espera! -llamo Sean a la chica, quien ya se queria encerrar temprano en su habitacion -a donde vas?

-bueno..., me voy a acostar?

-a las ocho?

-es que..., estoy cansada.

-queria proponerte el ver una pelicula?

-lo siento.. Otro dia sera, ahora solo quiero dormir

-oye..., en verdad queria decirte que lo siento! -dispara el chico de gafas, la ojiverde se gira en sus talones para encararlo -no he sido el mas amable en estos dias.

-bueno..., me alegro que te hallas dado cuenta de ello -susurra pasandose la mano por el cuello.

-yo..., en verdad lamento mucho lo del otro dia.

-si..., se que es imposible algo asi.., relativamente imposible -esto lo dijo para si misma, Sean no creia acerca de lo de aquel joven que se le habia aparecido a Hayley, ella no hablo mas del tema porque Sean tenia razon en parte, nadie iba a creer en algo tan infantil como en un fantasma, a menos que ellos tuvieran esa habilidad como ella -pero descuida..., paz y amor primo.

-me alegra prima -se dieron un apreton de manos sonrientes -bien..., te dejo para que descanses.

-gracias..., pero sabes algo..

-que?

-si quieres mañana podemos ensayar

-ensayar?

-si.., bueno, no quiero perder practica en estos dias, y con quienes puedo ensayar en estos dias sino contigo y con Artie?

-..bue..., bueno..., seria divertido! Ensayar con Hayley Williams, fabuloso!

-entonces mañana sera un gran dia..., buenas noches Sean -le sonrio tiernamente, solto la mano de su primo para asi perderse en las escaleras que conducian a la habitacion. Sean por alguna razon sentia que no debia soltarla, que no debia dejarla sola, debia hacerlo para mantenerse a salvo a ellos mismos.

La pelirroja entro a su cuarto con cierta emocion, se cambio de ropa para vestirse con una camiseta negra vieja y unos pantalones grises de chandal que le quedaban colgando, haciendo que se viese mas bajita de lo que era. Reviso su celular, no se habia apagado, era una buena señal, tenia un texto, era de Taylor, se sento en la cama para leerlo.

**_Hola Haylees, como estas? Sabes te extraño mucho peque.., cuando regresas? Porque Jeremy y yo hemos estado al pendiente de ti en estos dias. Sabes? He soñado con la abuela Candy, soñe que hablaba con ella, me dijo que te cuidara, lo se, suena loco, pero me encanto recordarla._**

**_Escribeme pequeña porque me tienes abandonado -Taylor York_**

-jajajajaja hay Tay..., quisiera tambien soñar con mi tatarabuela, no sabes cuanto desearia eso -susurro, le respondio el texto rapidamente, al pendiente de la hora, era muy temprano, pero queria verlo, y el unico modo era permanecer despierta hasta la aterradora primera campanada de la medianoche, tendria un encuentro sobrenatural con Terry Grandchester, y tendria las respuestas que tanto esperaba.

-..esta muy rara -susurro Sean cambiando los canales de television junto a su hermano.

-rara? Esta dolida eso es lo que pasa! Y es por tu culpa..

-me disculpe con ella!

-see, hermano, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, eres medio rencoroso, incluso con tonterias como lo es "soñar con un fantasma" y tiendes a ofender a la gente..., por sino te has dado cuenta.

-perfecto..! Que mas quieres que haga? Me disculpe, ademas tu tampoco le creias!

-pero no se lo escupi en el rostro..., genial, Hayley no tendra la misma confianza que antes, somos una porqueria.. -se recosto del respaldo del sofa de brazos cruzados, dandole una mirada hostil a Sean, ambos chicos sin darse cuenta eran la representacion en vida de los antiguos hermanos Cornwell, ellos no lo sabian, pero Terry si.

La chica se quedo dormida tranquilamente, y los chicos vieron peliculas hasta tarde, faltaban cinco para las doce, la hora en que Terry se iba a manifestar, en la que la mansion cobraria vida de una manera sutil pero impactante para todos. En especial para Hayley, para cuando la campana sono, ella desperto somnolienta, no tanto por el ruido de la campana, sino porque siente como el colchon se hunde, fija su mirada hacia el hombre de ojos zafiro frente a ella, sonriendole francamente.

-..eres tu Terry!

-hola Candy..., sabia que me esperarias! -lentamente se fue incorporando para asi quedar frente a el, algo que ninguno se dio cuenta era que sus manos habian quedado tan cerca la una de la otra que casi rozaban sus dedos.

-..me vas a dejar preguntarte acerca de ti.

-claro que si Candy..., puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras, toda la noche. Pero quiero que me hagas un favor

-un favor? -que clase de favor queria el? Y que podria darle?

-asi es..., quiero que cantes para mi.

-y porque quieres que cante?

-Candy.., me encanta tu voz, me fascina, y quiero escucharte de todas las formas posibles, y el canto es una de ellas, es una forma de liberacion del alma, y de expresion del amor y todo lo bueno, por eso quiero que cantes..., por favor!

-bueno..., esta bien -como sabia que el podia hacer algo como la ultima vez no se nego, se aclaro la voz y asi lanzo su verso a entonar al viento con una sonrisita en los labios, solo para complacerlo a el, sin dejar de mirarlo a sus embriagadores ojos azules.

_Cuando miro en tus ojos_

_Es como ver el cielo nocturno_

_O un hermoso amanecer_

_Ellos tienen mucho que sostener._

_Y como las estrellas viejas_

_Veo que has llegado tan lejos_

_Para llegar justo a donde estas._

_Cuantos años tiene tu alma?_

Terry sonreia complacido, su Candy le cantaba, le cantaba a el, solo a el, era suya, compartiendo un momento majestuoso, la adoraba despues de muchos años, adoraba sus ojos verdes, sus pequitas, sus labios y esa maravillosa voz. Pero el se hizo esa pregunta, que edad tenia su alma? Y su respuesta? No lo recordaba, porque el era un alma perdida, atormentada, y ella una mortal.

_No me voy a dar por vencido con nosotros_

_Incluso si los cielos se ponen duros_

_Te estoy dando todo mi amor_

_Sigo mirando hacia arriba._

_Y cuando necesites espacio_

_Para hacer algo de navegacion_

_Voy a estar aqui esperando pacientemente_

_Para ver lo que encuentras._

-..maravillosa! Simplemente maravillosa Candy...

-muchas gracias Terrence..., vaya.., eres todo un caballero.

-es un alago madame -intento tomar su mano para besarla, por extraño que parezca lo logro, la tomo y la pudo sentir, pero la de el parecia degradarse al contacto con un mortal.

-que es lo que le pasa a tu mano?

-nada..., no es nada Candy, estando contigo todo es perfecto, todo es vida.

Terry era uno de esos poetas muertos, esos que ya no existen, que solo viven en las paginas de libros romanticos, era encantador, y eso era fabuloso para ella.

-..eres muy dulce Terry.

-gracias..

-entonces, puedo preguntarte todo lo que quiera?

-por supuesto.., cuantas preguntas tienes?

-no lo se..., como unas diez mil preguntas mas o menos..

-entonces empecemos querida mia.

Y asi empezaron ambos con una charla en donde se daria a conocer quien era el, un persona tan enigmatico y cautivador como lo era Terrence Grandchester, un personaje que habia fijado un objetivo en Hayley Williams, un objetivo que el se habia propuesto para ella.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola chiquillas, llego el 6, gracias pór esperar con ansias esta loca historia, y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, espero que les guste, nos estamos leyendooo!.  
**

**Review Please?..**


	7. Terry Grandchester

**Capitulo 7.**

**Terry Grandchester.**

* * *

Un verdadero encanto, asi lo describia Hayley, paso de ser un espectro atemorizante a ser lo mas encantador que habia visto en su vida, Terry no parecia malo, era un incomprendido que durante su vida mortal vivio pena y desdichas, que incluso le llevaron a la muerte, pero tambien alegrias que fueron plenas. Ciertamente el joven era cautivante.

-..hay algo que quisiera preguntarte -quiso saber Terry

-si? Que sera?

-es que..., bueno, cuando estas muerto, el tiempo no significa nada, esta muerto, y quiero saber en que año estamos.

-..en que año naciste? -pregunto ella jugueteando con su pelo. El vacilo un momento antes de responderle.

-yo..., naci en 1890.

-es en serio?! -Tremenda sorpresa, alguien que habia nacido a finales del siglo XIX, sorprendente -whao es fabuloso.

-y tengo una pregunta.., ¿que año es este?

-mediados de año..

-no..., en que año estamos..

-bueno.. -se dio su tiempo para lanzarle algo que lo dejaria atonito -estamos en el 2013.

-¿Como dices? ¿2013?

-asi es..., estamos bastante lejos de la epoca en que naciste y... -el hombre de cabello castaño trataba de procesar lo que la chica cabello de fuego le decia, y mentalmente saco cuentas, que lo dejaron catatonico.

-han pasado mas de 95 años..., casi cien años -dijo con cierto horror.

-si.., bueno, el mundo ha cambiado de una forma un tanto radical a como lo recuerdas..

-¿que tan radical?

-muy.., pero muy radical, sabes.., me encantaba las clases de historia de la señora Montana cuando viva en Franklin, se enfrascaba mucho en los años 20, y mi tatarabuela me contaba mucho de cuando se bailaban durante horas y horas hasta el amanecer..., que romantico.

El estado en que estaba Terry no le permitia tener nocion del tiempo, veia que habia cambios, pero no sabia que era por el paso de los años, veia esos raros instrumentos que habian en la mansion, y tan solo ver la vestimenta de la chica era muestra de ello. El tambien tenia una interrogante, y era sobre ella.

-..que edad aparentas Candy?

-aparento?

-si.., bueno, te ves tan.., tan..., extravagante con eso y.., tu cabello no es como recordaba..

-bueno, tengo 23 años y no aparento.., asi soy yo, mi pelo bueno siempre ha sido asi.., antes era rubio, pero cuando fui creciendo se oscurecio.

-entonces si eras rubia no? Y que paso con tus rizos?

-mis rizos? Yo nunca he tenido rizos... -dijo con cierta molestia, haciendo una expresion graciosa con su nariz, Terry empezo a reirse por eso

-jajajajajajajajaja

-de que te ries?

-pues de ti!

-porqueeeee?! -pregunto ofendida.

-pues por esto! Me gusta como se pone tu nariz -le toco la nariz, ella sintio su dedo en su rostro, era como sentir el hielo, y de nuevo vio lo que le pasaba al tener contacto fisico con ella.

Terry se dio cuenta de ello tambien, desde que estaba en esa condicion nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de volver a tocar a un humano, era porque simplemente nadie podia verlo, hasta que aparecio ella.

-..todo es tan diferente ahora, tan extraño.. -mascullo estando frente a ella -quiero saber mas.., mucho mas! De que me perdi, que paso contigo? Porque no has cambiado nada? Es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, pero en realidad ha avanzado tan rapido que no me di cuenta que ya nada es como antes.

-en realidad el mundo ya no es como lo recuerdas..., ya se extinguio esa magia -se hizo a un lado para caminar hacia el armario, deslizando sus dedos por el armazon de caoba.

-extinto… -susurro Terry con mirada perdida, exacto, lo que el conocía estaba extinto, igual que el.

-ahora me toca a mi preguntar –exclamo Hayley poniéndose en guardia, Terry le presto atención a la chica delante de el, era muy preguntona para su gusto –tu estas muerto? No es asi?

-pues.., creo que es algo lógico –respondio con tono ironico.

-pero no entiendo como es que tu.., que tienes.., no lo se, ¿Un siglo? O mas de muerto esta aquí? Y a salvo del mundo exterior? No lo entiendo.

-pues esa es otra interrogante señorita –dijo acariciando uno de sus mechones rojos -después de todo, siempre estuve a salvo, no es posible asesinar a un muerto.

-pues es cierto.., es muy difícil asesinar a un muerto, y mas cuando es de alma

-asi es…, del alma, del corazón, de todo en lo que confiaste –mascullo con cierto rencor

-acaso te han lastimado?

-bueno…., creo que me han lastimado lo suficiente para que al final eso ya no me haga efecto, a cambio me hizo fuerte.

-eso es bueno, ¿No Candy?

-si.., es bueno, y a ti ¿Te lastimaron?

-demasiado, tantas veces que perdi la cuenta, me decepcionaron de mil y un maneras…, y sufri como nunca, y cada dia siento como las cuchillas de mis desdichas terrenales me invaden, como si lo volviese a sufrir.

Pobre Terry, en su mente solo habían cosas tristes, cosas que al parecer le dolían, Hayley sentía todo eso, y era incomodo hacer que el reviviese sus recuerdos tortuosos, trato de obviar toso eso para hacerle recordar algo mejor. A pesar de que sentimentalmente ella estaba sufriendo no iba a dejar que eso le impidiera alegrarle la existencia a Terry, mucho mas de lo que estaba.

-..-oye Terry, ¿Tenias amigos?

-¿amigos? –esa fue una palabra que su diccionario personal no conoció propiamente, pero la recordaba claramente, quizás ella había sido a la única persona que la considero su amiga –bueno…, solo tuve una en toda mi vida.

-asi que era una chica, fantástico! Cuéntame de ella.

-para que contarte.., si puedes verla –Terry agarro el pálido brazo de la pelirroja con fuerza y en seguida todo su mundo se volvió blanco y el frio de la mano de Terry le entumeció el brazo, sus ojos se cerraron mientras sentía que una magnitud de sensaciones casi sublimes llegaban a su cuerpo.

Cuando sintió que el calor regresaba a ella, abrió sus ojos y lo que logra ver la deja catatónica.

-..mi madre… -masculla sorprendida, su cuarto se había convertido en un enorme teatro de alguna manera, lleno de personas que vestían ropa antigua, se veía su vestimenta y no era algo común -¿Qué es esto?

-te dije que iba a enseñártela.., por cierto, es la que viene corriendo –señalo Terry a otra pelirroja de largos cabellos ondulados corriendo y bromeando en medio del escenario –se llamaba Karen Claise.

-es muy bonita! Y claro…, es como una duende.

-Igual que tu –hizo una seña, como si la estuviese midiendo, la chica se airo en son de broma e hizo como si lo golpeara –y sabes…, tu cabello rojo me la recordó, y claro, una extraña manera de actuar.., muy libre. Por eso es que te dije que estabas muy cambiada..

-bobo –le dijo en broma, Hayley quiso acercarse a ella pero la pequeña pelirroja la atravesó como el viento, como si no existiese.

-ellos no pueden vernos..

-pero si yo puedo verte a ti..

-pero ellos ya no existen Candy…, como tu misma dijiste, están extintos…

Ambos se giraron para ver hacia donde se dirigía la pelirroja, y una enorme sorpresa para Hayley, la chica corria a los brazos de un Terry en estado físico, volteo sus ojos verdes a mirarle con sorpresa.

-e..., eres tu!

-asi es.., ese era yo, el gran Terrence Grandchester, uno de los mejores actores de Norteamérica, me consagre muy joven.

-me lo dices o me lo preguntas? –respondio esta, ambos tenían algo muy en común, sus carreras se alzaron a una corta edad. Veía con alegría como esos personajes se reian frente a ella, sin razón alguna –te ves tan feliz.

-pues si.., aquí era aun feliz, aun no me habían hecho daño.., aun no habían asesinado a mi corazón –susurro observando una de sus pocas memorias, uno de esos pocos momentos alegres.

_-..dime hablaras con tu madre para la participación en la obra._

_-claro que si.., además sabes que ella jamás me rechazaría nada._

_-de eso estoy segura_

Todo eso parecía un sueño, en verdad estaba viendo a personajes del pasado frente a ella, a verdaderos actores y actrices, un enorme y ancho teatro en su mismo cuarto, no salía del asombro, todo eso si podía llegar a pasarle de una forma maravillosa, y gracias a Terry, quien no dejaba de mirarla a pesar de que ella no se diese cuenta.

-..esto es tan maravilloso..

-si.., aquí puedes ser lo que tu quieras, ser libre.

-eso lo se.., conozco la sensación. Y esa de gritar encima de un escenario y que en cualquier momento volaras.

-Candy.., como es que sabes todo eso?

-lo conozco personalmente –mascullo la chica pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Con un movimiento de la mano de Terry todo se desvaneció, volviendo todo a ser una simple habitacion, otra sorpresa que Hayley se llevaba por parte del espectro.

-..eso fue asombroso Terry.

-quiero saber muchas cosas acerca de ti Candy.

-no.., todo esto es de ti Terry, eres un misterio para mi.

-igual que tu.., no pareces mi pecosa.

-es porque quizás no soy quien tu crees –respondio la pelirroja sentándose en su cama, Terry seguía desconcertado por todo lo que le decía ella, ¿Por qué decía que ella no era quien creia?.

-eres tu.., eres mi pecosa.

-no.., te he dicho que mi nombre es Hayley Williams, se podría decir que soy una chica muy diferente a lo que tu conoces, no se porque dices que soy diferente a lo que conociste, yo jamás te conoci, sino hasta ahora.

-Hayley Williams es solo una fachada..

-no.., es en serio Terry, solo soy yo.., ahora lo que mas quisiera saber es quien eres tu? Quien fuiste? Quienes fueron tus padres? Tu familia?

Todo eso era frustrante, ¿Qué era verdad y que no? Se estaba empezando a descontrolar. Se puso las manos en la cabeza y empezó a decir incoherencias, el frio empezaba a aumentar, muy mala señal, no debía descontrolarse, no con ella.

-..Terry.., Terry escuchame.

-duerme Candy.

-no.., no otra vez!

-duermete mi amor, debo protegerte de mi!

-por favor puedo…, aaahhh puedo ayudarte –ese peso en sus ojos y en su cuerpo era molesto, y algo atemorizante, tenia mucho frio, se le notaba en sus labios que se habían tornado azules.

-claro que puedes ayudarme –dijo Terry dándose cuenta de algo crucial, la hora.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, las habilidades de Terry empezaban a hacer efecto sobre Hayley, quien se arropo para calmar el frio que tenia, no era bueno, y a medida que Terry se acercaba a ella para acariciarle el cabello se quedo dormida. No supo que mas paso después de ello.

**Nashville.**

Era extraño que la ciudad amaneciese con algunos grados bajo cero, pero se dejo pasar desapercibido, Jeremy condujo a su auto calentando sus manos con afán, debajo de sus ojos azules una cortina de color malva era la señal de una mala noche de sueño, ya que en su bolso estaba la recompensa de esa noche de desvelos, parte del repertorio musical del nuevo álbum, debía llamar a Hayley para decirle que ya tenia su propia creación lista al igual que Taylor, solo faltaba ella.

-..estupido celular, en donde te meteras cuando mas lo necesito? –se reprocho buscando el aparato en la bolsa. Tardo unos minutos hasta que lo consiguió, marco el numero de la pelirroja con ansias, quien diría que la extrañaría? Ni el podía creerlo.

Espero a que cayera la llamada por un momento, un repique, dos repiques, tres repiques y nada que contestaba.

-..Hayley Nicole Williams contestame –decia ya con cierto desespero. Hasta que por fin contesto –Hayley pecosita hasta que contestas! –dijo con alegría, pero lo que se le contestaría le helaría la sangre.

_-alejate de ella… _-contestaron del otro lado de la linea

-espera? Hayley..., eres tu o me estas bromeando?

_-alejate de ella… ella es mia, no me la volverán a quitar… _-susurraban del otro lado de la línea, Jeremy se desespero.

-Quien eres? Y de quien quieres que me aleje maldito loco?

_-alejate de Candy.., ella es mia, solo mia.., alejate… _-era tan penetrante la manera en como lo decía que hizo que la piel de Jeremy se erizara, sintió un fuerte pitido en sus oídos que era desesperante, tiro el teléfono en el asiento de copiloto hasta que ese sonido se desvaneciera, se tapo los oídos con las manos de la intensidad de ese ruido, no era nada normal.

Con cuidado el rubio se quedo mirando el auricular de su celular, tenia algo, parecía agua, paso su dedo índice por este y se dio cuenta de algo. Era sangre.

Jadeo con sorpresa y miedo, se reviso los oidos y efectivamente estaba sangrado por su oído derecho, que era con el que había hecho la llamada. Se horrorizo, salió de su coche para adentrarse de nuevo a su casa.

-.. Kathryn! Kathryn! –llamo este a su esposa. Ella atendió a su llamado, salió para ver que le ocurria.

-Jeremy, que te pasa? –pregunto agarrando uno de los brazos de este, ella se dio cuenta del hilillo de sangre que se colaba por el oído de su marido –Oh por Dios.., Jeremy que te esta pasando? Que es esto?

-..yo…, yo no lo se.. –respondio jadeando con desesperación, algo no andaba bien, y esa llamada era una confirmación de que eso apenas era el comienzo.

**Lakewood.**

-..Hayley…, Hayley estas bien? –alguien susurraba su nombre con cierto afán, pero no podía abrir sus ojos –Hayleyyyyy.

-quien? –forzo a sus ojos abrirse, lo logro, se encontró a Sean delante de ella, tenia rostro de preocupación –buenos días Sean

-buenos días? Queras decir buenas tardes.

-como dices?

-son casi las doce del mediodía, vine a ver que había pasado contigo, no fuiste a dar el paseo de la mañana con nosotros.

-tanto dormi?

-pues sino me crees mira la hora –le paso su celular a esta, quien en seguida cambio la expresión de su rostro.

-Jeremy me ha llamado..

-y que pasa?

-que alguien ha contestado.., has sido tu?

-no…, entre fue hace un momento prima.

-que raro.., todo esto esta muy raro –se levanto bruscamente de la cama, pero apenas dio un par de pasos cayo al suelo.

-..Hayley! estas bien?

-si, si.., estoy bien, no te preocupes Sean –dijo para tranquilizarle, el castaño sujetaba su mano con preocupación.

-oye…,estas fría

-fria?

-asi es, bueno no en exageración, pero estas helada.

-de seguro es el clima..

-pero si esta hermoso afuera

-bueno.., si esta hermoso vayamos a la ciudad

-segura?

-si.., bueno, no quiero encerrarme hoy en la mansión, además te debo una clase de guitarra.

-ya me alisto! –dijo con un tono de alegría –te espero aquí

-esta bien.., dile a Artie que se arregle, que esta vez me toca a mi elegir un lugar propicio para nosotros tres.

-excelente, apurate mujer! –dijo mientras salía de la habitación, ella espero a que su respiración se controlara para asi empezar a registrar la habitación de pies cabeza, el lo había hecho de nuevo, no sabia como lo hacia pero eso la hacia sumirse en un profundo sueño del que casi nada podía sacarla.

-..vamos Grandchester se que me dejaste otra notita o te me vas a aparecer, pero no es necesario para que llegues al punto de embrujarme –ya había descubierto que el tenia habilidades sobrenaturales y que los utilizaba a su antojo, por ello debía tener mucha paciencia y cuidado con el, no sabia a lo que el podía llegar.

No encontró nota, no se le apareció, nada, era como si de nuevo se esfumase de la nada, la frustraba.

-..vamos Terrence Grandchester, quien podría ser yo para que de repente insistieras en cosas tan absurdas? –pregunto al aire, ella aun no lo sabia, pero era muy importante para Terry, demasiado.

Se arreglo rápidamente y fue con el par de hermanos, quienes la esperaba, Daisy se preocupo por ella al ver que no había bajado a desayunar ese dia.

-..señorita Williams, esta usted bien?

-seguro que si Daisy, no te preocupes, solo que mi mente aun no esta acostumbrada a levantarse tan temprano, jajajajaja.

La mujer sujeto las manos de la chica y noto que la temperatura de estas estaba algo fría, no quiso alarmar a ninguno de los presentes, porque quizás era algo normal y sin importancia.

-..quieres comer algo?

-no, estare bien, no me protejas tanto

-mientras que los tres estén bajo este techo sere como la madre de cada uno, entendieron?

-si Daisy!

-por ahora deberíamos irnos, la pecosa debe calentarse un poco –bromeo Artie abrazandola con fuerza por la espalda, mientras que ella agarraba su guitarra para irse on el duo.

-..cuidense mucho chicos

-lo haremos Daissyyy! –gritaron con alegría. La juventud era un caso perdido, pensaba la mujer en silencio.

Cuando algo malo va a suceder hay señales terribles, el agitar del corazón, un aroma extraño, siempre hay un especie de advertencia, y Daisy apenas despidió al trio tuvo una de esas, alguien le había lanzado uno de los retratos familiares que adornaban la sala, casi le daba en la cabeza, la espanto de tal manera que en seguida empezó a rezar en silencio, porque de algo estaba muy segura, en esa mansión ocurrían cosas malas, cosas que no deberían ni hablarse, cosas profanas.

-..-bien tocanos algo allí Haylees!

-seguros?

-claro que si., para entrar en ambiente.

-nueva composicion tendras? –pregunto Artie

-bueno, había estado trabajando en ello, pero aun no tengo nada concreto.

-huy que malo, pero espero que después que demos una vuelta te inspires!

-eso seria maravilloso! –grito con alegría, en medio de su afán una de las cuerdas de la guitarra se reventó, y se borro la sonrisa del rostro de esta –hay noooo!

-se rompió! –dijo Artie con tristeza, el rostro de Hayley estaba desfigurado, no tanto por haberse roto la cuerda, era por el significado sentimental que tenia esa guitarra para ella, y debia cuidarla.

-es una Clifton, y me la regalo la abuela Candy hace unos años..., cuando empece a cantar –dijo con las lagrimas al borde –Dios.., las cuerdas cuestan trabajo conseguirse, incluso al mismísimo Taylor le cuesta encontrarlas..

-quizas Taylor no las encuentre, pero yo se en donde quizás podamos conseguirlas –trato de animarla Sean –has visitado últimamente una tienda de antigüedades?

-pues de hecho no..

-preparate, creo que hoy visitaremos una –el castaño acelero el coche que los sacaba fuera de la mansión, acelerando lo mas rápido posible de allí.

En la ventana de la habitación de Hayley, ese personaje veía celosamente como ella se iba con ese par de jóvenes, y el aun los tenia grabados en su mente, el Inventor y el Elegante, siempre al pendientes de su amada, pero a la vez le bloqueaban la oportunidad de estar con ella, esta vez nadie debía entrometerse, la ultima vez que eso paso tuvo graves consecuencias, esta vez debían ser solo ellos dos.

-..estaremos juntos Candy, ya lo veras, mucho, pero mucho mas alla de la muerte, lo juro!

Tardaron algunos minutos de camino, y la chica aun trataba de reparar la cuerda, era inútil, lo creía un caso perdido. O al menos eso creía.

-..es aquí! –exclamo Sean frenando lentamente, frente a una tienda antigua, amiguísima mejor dicho, quizás era de principios del siglo veinte como mucho, su estructura era antigua, y en verdad era el toque perfecto para un sitio que vende artículos viejos.

-..esto parece como si estuviésemos en los años veinte –articulo Artie quitándose las gafas de sol.

-pues si…, como si hubiésemos viajado en el tiempo –agrego Hayley para la sorpresa de Artie, el nombre del anticuario era incluso bastante llamativo **''Tal como nunca fue'' **era un nombre interesante, pero anhelaba que allí tuviesen la cuerda que con tanta desesperación necesitaba.

-..vamos chicos –llamo Sean bajándose del coche.

-hay algo mas raro que esto?

-pues no lo se Artie.., habrá que revisar –se coloco un par de gafas de sol ella también y bajo junto con el castaño elegante.

Sean abrió la puerta del negocio, provocando que la campanilla de la puerta sonara alegremente, los otros dos chicos pasaron tras el, observando ese extraño mundo abriéndose ante ellos, en verdad parecía un viaje en el tiempo. Todo el lugar era sacado de un sueño, había artículos que ellos jamás en sus vidas habían visto.

-..whao.., quizás si pueda que se encuentren cosas interesantes en un anticuario..

-ya lo creo –la pelirroja empezo a pasearse por los estantes, viendo artículos viejos, algunos parecían que tenían gran valor económico y sentimental, observo una cajita de plata muy hermosa, sintió curiosidad, la tomo entre sus manos, la abrió y para su sorpresa, había una armonica, y muy hermosa, la acaricio entre sus dedos con delicadeza. Por alguna razón al tocarla una suave música vino a su mente, una melancolica melodía, empezó a sonreir, esa melodía la había escuchado en nalgun lado, no tenia ni idea donde, pero era hermosa, se imagino un prado enorme color verde intenso y un ocaso centellante delante de ella, mientras que estaba a metros del suelo, setada en las ramas de un árbol, no sabia de donde había salido esa imagen, pero era todo hermosos y fascinante para ella.

-..¿puedo ayudarle en algo? –una voz femenina la saco de sus locas ensoñaciones, la armonica se le resvalo de las manos, pero con agilidad la chica que le estaba atendiendo la agarro.

-lo.., lo siento! No fue mi intensión!

-descuide, descuide, fue mi culpa, no debi haber aparecido asi..

-no haga eso o en la próxima acabare infartada.

-jajajajajajajajaja –empezo a reir la chica, pero hubo un extraño momento de silencio entre Hayley y la chica de la tienda, se quedaron mirando fijamente, Hayley sintió que ya la había visto en algún lugar, se quito las gafas de sol para verla mejor, esos ojos azules que eran tan claros como el cielo, su piel era tan blanca como la de ella misma, y ese cabello negro largo y lacio.

-..Oye.., no te he visto en algún lugar.

-Oye no lo se…, tu te me haces conocida –la pelinegra le había parecido verla a ella también en algún lugar, sus enormes ojos verde esmeralda, ocultos detrás de abundantes y largas pestañas, esa lluvia de pecas que adornaban su rostro y esa sonrisa centellante y contagiosa.

-..es.., bastante extraño no crees?

-pues si.., no ha de ser nada malo no?

-tienes razón..

-disculpa mis modales.., soy Annabeth, Annabeth Bomer.

-y yo soy Hayley Williams

Por alguna razón extraña la pelirroja quiso desvelar su identidad, provocando que Annabeth sonriera de alegría.

-..Hayley Williams? ¿E..., esa Hayley Williams? ¿Crushcrushcrush? ¿Emergency? ¿Decode? Y..

-por favor no vallas a gritar! –suplico la chica al ver que había causado una especie de catarsis a la pelinegra.

-no…, no…, no gritare! Es que es asombroso, tu, en mi tienda! Bueno la de mi abuela, pero eres tu! En que puedo ayudarte?

-bueno, he venido mis primos, busco una cuerda de guitarra acústica para mi Clifton.. –justo que ella habla de sus primos aparece Artie entre las dos chicas.

-..vaya, esto es genial Hayles, ya hiciste una amiga que no gritara como una loca al verte –dijo con ironia, Annabeth se queda viendo al chico con una sonrisa.

-el es mi primo.., Artie Crew.

-es un placer…

-el gusto es mio –se presentaron ambos sonrientes –bueno.., permíteme la gitarra para ver si tenemos en el almacen –la pelirroja le paso su instrumento, dejándoselo en las manos de una extraña que se le hacia conocida –es muy bonita, y se ve que tiene gran valor sentimental.

-..me la regalo mi tatarabuela hace algunos años.

-pues tuviste suerte al conocerla.., no todos tienen ese privilegio… -masculo seria –ahora, si quieren espérenme.

-esta bien Annabeth –reespondio Archie, la pelinegra se dio la vuelta y le encaro.

-pueden llamarme Annie..

Sorpresa tras sorpresa, asi se llamaba la tatarabuela de Artie y Sean, muchas coincidencias ¿no?

La chica y sus primos decidieron esperar a que ella regresara del almacen, esperaba que si tuviesen esa cuerda, y para matar el tiempo, decidieron ver que otros artículos tenían en la tienda.

-..esto es un aeroplano! Me encanta.., a como crees que me lo puedan vender? –pregunto Sean viendo a su hermano con alegría

-pues no lo se..,., pero sabes que no son para que los vueles…, son de colección

-pero sabes que puedo hacerlos volar

-con razón te dicen el inventor.

-ja-ja-ja.., que graciosa pecosita.

-pero en verdad es muy bonito, compralo, pero no lo hagas estallar, eso es lo que te digo Sean…

Rieron con alegría los tres, y después de casi media hora aparece Annie, con la guitarra de Hayley como nueva. Eso le regreso la sonrisa al rostro.

-creo que esto es tuyo.. –exclamo alargando sus brazos con la hermosa guitarra acústica en sus manos.

-..Ooohhh Annie, la arreglaste!

-para la vocalista de mi banda favorita puedo hacer los mejores arreglos..

-te.., te gusta Paramore? –pregunto Artie a la chica.

-claro que si.., y deliro por Taylor York, ese chico es un dios ..

-pues dile a Hayley que te lo presente jajajajaja

-pues no seria mala idea –bromeo la pelinegra.

-muchas gracias por esto.., cuanto te debemos?

-no es nada!

-pero es tu trabajo!

-esta cuenta corre por mi parte.., saben me han caído bien todos ustedes, y de verdad siento como si ya los hubiese visto en algún lado

-igual nosotros –agrego Sean algo confundido, en verdad todos se habían visto, pero era algo parecido a un Deja vú –bueno.., podemos venir a visitarte mas seguido

-o mejor.., puedo venir a buscarte para que pases el fin de semana con nosotros! –agrego Artie, tenia un doble sentido esa invitación.

-pues eso seria maravilloso..

-pues perfecto…, Annie, te estaremos esperando! –se despidieron el trio de la pelinegra. Todo eso había sido demasiado extraño, esa no era solo Hayley Williams, la sentía importante para su ser, como si se hubiesen conocido de toda una vida.

La chica los despidió, esperando volver a verlos otra vez, aunque esa sensación de Deja vú era fuerte. Y tenia una explicación lógica, todo lo que les pasaba tenia una explicación.

Los jóvenes subieron al auto con alegría, iban a seguir paseando por el pueblo, del otro lado de la calle un audi negro estaba estacionado en una cafetería, un joven venia saliendo de comprar un café para el y sus amigos, y su corazón late, teniendo esa misma sensación de Deja vú, sus ojos giran para ver como otro coche que salía de la tienda de antigüedades aceleraba.

-..oye.., te pasa algo? –pregunto una chica pelirroja observando unas fotografías.

-estoy bien…, supongo –dijo sin dejar de pensar en eso.

Al fin estaba todo bien, Hayley volvia a tocar su guitarra, estaba como nueva, le debía mucho a ella, esa chica llamada Annie la había visto en algún lugar. Sus dedos se movían en las cuerdas con gran agilidad, creando suaves y dulces melodías agradables a los oídos de sus primos.

-..que preciosa canción Hayley…

-gracias Artie.. –le sonrio la chica

-ya no te sientes triste?

-pues no.., podría decir que estos días en Lakewood me hacen sentir bien, y me siento en familia.., justo como debería ser..

-..me alegro de eso Hayley –Sean le agarro la mano con cariño, sonriente, pero debía hacerle caso a la frialdad de sus manos.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, divirtiendose y haciendo cosas de jovenes. Y como todos los días, la noche llegaba acelerada, Hayley iba a esperar a la medianoche a que el apareciera de nuevo, a seguir hablando con el, conociendo su historia. Y darle aunque sea un poco de felicidad, esa que el no tuvo en su estado mortal.

Había descubierto el método para que el apareciese, amaba la música igual que ella, aclaro su voz, esa era la manera de llamarlo, pero esta vez se acompañaría de su mejorada guitarra, porque quería dedicarle algo que lo hiciese sentir vivo.

_No queria correr __  
Pero cada vez que vienes alrededor yo me siento  
Más vivo, que nunca  
Y creo que es demasiado  
Pero quizás somos muy jovenes y ni siquiera sé lo que es real  
Pero sé que jamás he  
Querido algo tanto  
Nunca he querido a nadie tanto_

La campana justo empezaba a dar sus fuertes retumbos, las noches que se desvelaba valían la pena, conocer a Terry Grandchester era conocer a un caballero, a alguien que la hacia sentir bien, era un amigo fuera de lo común. Los retoques de la campana se hacían mas fuertes y ella seguía tocando con afán, esperando a verlo, pero esta vez el no la buscaba, ella al fin entendió lo que Terry quería decir, debía buscarlo a el, y esa era la manera, a través de la música.

_Si te dejo quererme __  
Ser el que adoras  
Irías de todas formas?  
Ser el que estoy buscando_

_Ser el que estoy buscandoooo…_

Logro su objetivo, Terry apareció a un lado suyo, admirando como ella se desenvolvía con aquel extraño instrumento colorido, en su vida lo había visto, sonreía al ver como ella canta, y sus dedos producían música, música solo para el.

Ella se detuvo para hablar, quedando frente a frente, azul y verde, muerte y vida, frio y calor.

-..me encanta lo que haces..

-gracias Terry, como es que haces para ser tan.., caballeroso?

-esta en mi serlo –susurro cerca de su oído, eso provoco que la sangre se le subiera a las mejillas, tornándose carmín, resaltando su cabello y sus labios, y que este ultimo incitara a Terry a pensamientos vergonzosos, que si pudiese sonrojarse como ella, lo estaría en ese mismo momento –no te detengas.

-como dices?

-sigue cantando Candy.., dejame oir esa melodiosa voz tuya, te dije que quería escucharte de todas las formas posibles, grabarte en mi memoria antes de que se vuelva a corromper.

Ella le sonrio coquetamente, acepto complacer ese capricho del espectro, y regreso a su actividad, quien lo diría, ella cantándole a un fantasma, alguien que ni siquiera sabia que esa canción la había escrito ella, pero era bueno que nadie supiese que esas melodías salieron de su corazón.

_Ayudame volver abajo __  
De arriba por encima de las nubes tu sabes  
me estoy sofocando pero culpo a esta ciudad  
¿Porque lo niego?  
Las cosas que queman por dentro profundo,  
Estoy difícilmente respirando pero tu solo ves una sonrisa  
Y no quiero que esto se valla  
Realmente solo quiero saber_

_Si te dejo quererme __  
Ser el que adoras  
Irías de todas formas?  
Ser el que estoy buscando_

_Ser el que estoy buscandoooo…_

Acabo la chica, Terry se elevo en los aires para aplaudirle por la gran actuación que había dado, ella hizo algo anticuado, se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia, cosa que Terry no dejo pasar desapercibido.

-..eres todo un talento Candy..

-gracias señor Grandchester, sus palabras son un agrado para mi –empezo a jugar con el, usando un acento sofisticado que le causaba gracia al actor, el enarco una ceja, Hayley quería jugar, y el también, porque no? Seria divertido, alzo su mano hacia ella y la empezó a elevar por los aires, cosa que la aterrorizaba –hay no.., hay no Terry por favor bajameee.

-descuida.., estas a salvo conmigo preciosa –se acerco a ella y le tomo de la mano, sabia que se degradaba al estar al contacto con ella, pero era un riesgo que iba a correr –sabias que soy un buen bailarin?

-no lo sabia.., pero gracias por la información, porque yo mas o menos me desenvuelvo jajajajaja –rio con gracia.

Era una escena extraña, un fantasma de casi cien años bailando en el aire con una humana del siglo 21, a quien confundía con el amor de su vida, pero tenían una cierta química, una que ella no se había dado cuenta.

-..eres una gran bailarina Candy. Veo que me has vencido

-eso es un alago –por instinto ella le retiro los mechones de cabello castaño de la frente de Terry, no sabia que podía no solo ver a fantasma, sino que también podía tocarlos, sintió el largo y oscuro cabello de Terry como seda a sus dedos.

-..quisiera en este momento estar vivo otra vez..

-pero recuerdas la sensación de estarlo no?

-claro que si, y a tu lado lo fue mejor..

-quiero saber mas…, porque hablas de nosotros?

-acaso no lo recuerdas Candy? –Descendieron hasta poder tocar el suelo –tu y yo tuvimos una historia, una historia importante…, tu fuiste el amor de mi vida.

En seguida ella se solto de el, hablaba en serio?

-..no.., eso no es cierto!

-claro que si Candy White, te ame desde que te vi, y te sigo amando, y se que tu aun sientes eso por mi..

.., sabes que me estas confundiendo, porque yo no soy Candy –preparo su boca para decir algo que era importante, y formaba parte del pasado de ellos dos –Candy White era mi tatarabuela…

-QUE?! –dijo el sorprendido, eso no podía ser, la tenia frente a ella, era su pecosa –eso no es posible!

-si lo es…, soy Hayley Nicole Williams Roderick Andley White.

-eres…, eres una Andley!

-asi es…, mis tatarabuelos fueron Candice White y su esposo…, William Albert Andley!

Eso no podía ser cierto, era ella, estaba allí, no podía ser mas que otra de sus bromas, pero el simple hecho de tener el apellido Andley y nombrar a William Andley provoco que Terry se enfureciera.

-..nooo! no! –grito con desespero, ella camino detrás de el para acariciar su espalda.

-por favor.., debes entender, y si es por mi rostro es genético, mi padre dice que se salta de generación y… -no termino de hablar porque sin que Terry lo notara el había hecho acto de uno de sus dones sobrenaturales, hizo volar a la chica a la pared frente a el, hizo un ruido seco, y cayo casi inconsciente al suelo.

-..Candy.., Candy por favor.., lo siento, por favor despierta..

-estoy.., estoy bien –se incorporo con ayuda de sus brazos, pero unas lagrimas corrian por su rostro.

-Sssshhh, lo siento, lo siento mucho.., no quería que vieras esto..

-es por esto que me pones a dormir?

-asi es…, soy peligroso

-porque?

-porque fui acumulando odio, mi alma se corrompió, y nada puede liberarme..

-tu odio no puede ser asi de grande… ¿O si?

-creelo Candy.., el odio es un arma mortal, y carcome todo lo bueno que hay a su alrededor…, y ahora que estas aquí voy a protegerte y a no dejarte ir otra vez…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Buuuuhhhh! El 7 de esta semana, nuestro Terry como siempre haciendo de las suyas. Gracias por esperar pacientemente, ahora sip! a dormir, y cuidado con Terry a medianoche wajajajaja**

**Reviews Please..?**


	8. Deja Vú

**Capitulo 8.**

**Deja Vú.**

* * *

-..a no dejarme ir? –pregunto la chica mirando al hombre frente a ella, se sobaba la cabeza porque el golpe la aturdio bastante, esa era una muestra de lo que Terry podía hacer.

-..pecosa…, sabes lo mucho que te he esperado?

-pues no quisiera ni siquiera pensarlo –se levanto del suelo sobándose la cabeza, como es que el había hecho eso? Quien era el en realidad… -Terry…

-Candy lo siento.., lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte esto, pero debes entender que no tolero esto.., no tolero recordar que William Andley gano..

-eres muy mal perdedor…

-si.., tienes razón, soy un mal perdedor, pero lo que el me hizo fue algo imperdonable..

-el abuelo William estaba enamorado de ella, y el hecho de que la abuela le haya escogido no es motivo para que lo odies.. –ella se atrevía a enfrentar al castaño, sus ojos verdes echaban chispas, el no respondió a las acusaciones de Hayley…, porque ella tenia razón.

-eres demasiado inocente para darte cuenta de cómo fueron las cosas…, dime.., acaso no lo recuerdas?

-recordar que?

-el motivo por el que nos separamos?

-voy a decírtelo claro…, yo no lo se porque no soy quien tu crees! Es imposible que recuerde algo que jamás vivi y si asi fuese no estaría aquí gritándote y esperando a que mis gritos despertaran a todos en la mansión!

-tranquilizate Candy!

-no me voy a tranquilizar porque simplemente me desesperas, Cristo…, jamás en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan arrogante y pedante como tu y que encima cree que soy de su propiedad! Pero te dire algo.., te equivocaste conmigo viejo!

Era en serio lo que estaba pasando? La chica de cabello de fuego discutía con el enfurecida, estaba desesperada gritaba y eso le divertía, pero lo que mas le divertía era que le había llamado arrogante. Pero su risa se borro al ver como agarraba una almohada y su edredón para dirigirse a la puerta.

-..que haces? A donde vas?

-pues que crees? Me voy a dormir con Artie y Sean!

-quienes son Artie y Sean?!

-son mis primos! Si te interesa, aunque deberías ya saberlo habitan en esta misma mansión igual que tu.., ahora dejame salir..

-no! –se desvaneció en el aire para reaparecer en la puerta –no te puedo dejar salir

-tu no mandas sobre mi Grandchester! Ahora retira tu enorme y espectral trasero ahora!

-no me voy a ir, tienes que escucharme! Porque eres tan obstinada?

-porque asi soy, tienes algún problema con eso?

-pues no…, a decir verdad me gusta..

-quitate..

-atraviesame

-a que rayos juegas Grandchester?

-bueno, si evidentemente soy un fantasma y quieres salir deberas atravesarme..

-Que estúpido eres! Por sino te das cuenta yo te puedo tocar.., asi que me es imposible atravesarte, asi que te quitas o grito..

-a ver si eres tan valiente.

-pues yo si, quitate de la puerta Terry Grandchester! –grito ella, el castaño la agarro de las muñecas sujetándola con fuerza, ella no debía salir de esa habitación, debía cumplirse la hora.

Efectivamente los gritos de la chica habían despertado a alguien en la mansión, ese alguien empezó a tocar a la puerta, y obviamente, Terry la solto y se desvaneció al sentir que alguien los había interrumpido.

-..Hayley.., Hayley soy yo, Artie…, pasa algo?

Ella salió del cuarto y vio al chico somnoliento, sus gritos le habían despertado, volvió su mirada hacia atrás y el cuarto estaba vacio, Terry no estaba allí, otro descubrimiento, el huia ante la presencia de otros mortales.

-que pasa Hayley?

-es que….., no puedo dormir.., puedo dormir con ustedes?

-claro.., -el chico ayudo a la pelirroja con el edredón y la dirigió a su cuarto, allí se acomodaron para dormir, pero ella no logro conciliar el sueño fácilmente, era o porque sentía que en cualquier momento Terry iba a aparecer en el cuarto de sus primos o porque el frio de sus manos no la dejaba en paz.

**Nashville.**

Era muy poca la diferencia de horarios entre Lakewood y Nashville, Taylor acostumbraba a dormirse muy tarde viendo TV o leyendo comics, y tenia tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Esa noche era muy venteada y las ramas de los arboles golpeaban las ventanas del cuarto del chico, a el no le preocupaba eso, mientras que no relampaguease todo estaba bien.

-mierda! –dijo cuando en ese mismo instante un relámpago ilumino su cuarto, ahora si podía asustarse, odiaba las noches asi, se encamino hacia la ventana y vio como todo estaba nublándose –por Dios.., tocara dormir asi esta noche..

Se fue a lavar los dientes y le dio las buenas noches a su madre y a su hermano para luego encerrarse en su cuarto, pero antes reviso su celular, ni un texto de Jeremy o Hayley, ninguno de los dos se había dignado a escribirle, pero lo que el creía era el colmo era que la misma Hayley no le haya al menos hecho una llamada de broma.

-..vaya amigos que me gasto –mascullo tirando su celular en el buro y recostándose tranquilamente, en el techo había un cartel de ellos tres pegado era como si todos los días eso le recordara lo lejos que había llegado, y si.., Paramore era un triunfo personal.

Cerro sus ojos marrones para dejarse caer en las redes de morfeo, el chico siempre había tenido sueños locos, algunos se debían al exceso de dulces, otros al estrés, pero estos sueños que Taylor York iba a tener serian diferentes a todos los que había tenido antes.

_-..Taylor…_ -el se había quedado dormido tan profundo que no sintió cuando había empezado a lloviznar, tan profundo que no sentía como esa conocida voz susurraba su nombre.

Algunas cosas inusuales empezaron a ocurrir en la habitación del chico, como que por ejemplo su celular empezara a reiniciarse y que las ventanas se empañasen, y un sutil pero agradable aroma a rosas penetrara en el lugar, y no podría ser mas extraño.

_-..busca a Jeremy, deben ayudar a mi pequeña, ayúdenla por favor.._ –el no reacciono ante ninguno de los estimulos externos, hasta que sus sabanas fueron arrebatadas bruscamente, allí si logro despertar.

-mierda! Mierda y doble mierda! –grito desesperado, sus fosas nasales percibieron el aroma a rosas, un aroma envolvente y que estaba grabado en su memoria –Abuela Candy?

Miro la ventana empañada y si lo que estaba viendo era un sueño quería despertar ya, estaba escrito algo que lo espanto "Aquí estoy" de todas las codas locas que había visto esa una de las peores, se levanto de la cama y fue a llamar a Jeremy para contarle, el ya le había dicho lo que le paso en la mañana al llamar a Hayley, y esto al parecer también tenia que ver con ella, y con Candy.

-..Jeremy.., Jeremy contestame… -Taylor se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás, estaba muy asustado, borro eso que estaba escrito en la ventana y espero a que el rubio se dignara a contestar.

_Hola, habla Jeremy Davis, estoy en ensayo, deja tu mensaje_

Maldijo su suerte, el no le contestaba, tendría que hablar con el al dia siguiente en el estudio de grabación, por lo visto esa seria una noche muy larga para el, por la tormenta y por ese aroma que aun permanecia en su habitación.

La noche fue muy, muy larga para el pelinegro, sentía que en cualquier momento volveria a pasar, y mas ahora que pensaba que esa voz que había escuchado en sus sueños era la de la tatarabuela Candy, aunque era estúpido, no tenia ninguna lógica soñar con una mujer que tenia mas de un año fallecida, paso la peor noche de su vida.

-..Jeremy! Jeremy! –llego al estudio de grabación con unas ojeras que resaltaban la terrible noche de sueño, aunque al ver a su rubio compañero noto que el tampoo había dormido bien –wow! No te ves nada bien..

-tu tampoco, mala noche?

-mala no.., terrible querras decir.., no pude dormir nada.., me dolia la cabeza, estaba preocupado por Hayley y además cada vez que intento dormir yo…

-que pasa? –pregunto el pelinegro, Jeremy se humedeció los labios y miro con cierto terror a Taylor, estrujando sus manos una contra la otra, pare.

-es que…, me he visto a mi mismo en sueños, soy yo, pero diferente…

-diferente?

-mi pelo es largo…

-largo? Largo tipo Kurt Cobain?

-mas largo..., Pero bueno eso no importa, escucha…, estaba en un desván, sabra Dios en el desván de quien.., y me veía caer al suelo.., como muerto.

-oh Dios…, no digas eso aquí que m espeluco..

-y escuche que me llamaban William!

-William? No lo entiendo.., eso no tiene sentido…

-oye deberíamos llamar a Hayley y decirle esto…

-oye si.., pienso lo mismo pero no me gustaría aguarle la fiesta, hasta ahora no ha dicho que le va mal no?

-exacto.., pero tampoco se ha comunicado con nosotros desde hace dos días…

-escucha.. no nos alarmemos..

-pues o siento Taylor.., pero yo ya me alarme… -el par de jóvenes sentían que desde que su amiga se fue las cosas no estaban bien, había razones de sobra para que se preocupasen.

**Lakewood.**

El dia se estaba nublando, lo que significaba que quizás habría que encerrarse para evitar una posible lluvia, Hayley había entrado a la oficina de Albert solo para ver los libros de su tatarabuelo, hubo un momento en el que admiro una pintura del joven rubio, imponente, poderoso, y ella aun no podía creer que fuese su tataranieta, se sentía tan insignificante delante de el.

-..que le hiciste abuelo? –pregunto la chica al retrato, si era en serio todo lo que le había dicho Terry tenia algo de cierto –Terry esta lleno de rencor hacia ti.., dice que fuiste el culpable de su desgracia…, el amaba a la abuela Candy.., y es en verdad extraño.

El joven espectro tenia algo atrayente y cautivador, era muy agradable a pesar de todos sus enormes defectos, era ese príncipe azul de cuentos de hadas.., era demasiado guapo y agradable, sonreía al pensar en ese chico que veía cada noche, que tenia el? Y porque en tan poco tiempo empezó a desarrollar sentimientos hacia el? No tenia sentido..

-..bien.., deja de ser una estúpida Hayley Williams, deja de pensar en sueños de adolescente enamorada.., y enamorándote de un espectro fantasmal de cien años de muerto..

Y si…, era una estupidez, pero el pasar tiempo con el le era tranquilizador, un poco escalofriante las cosas que el hacia, pero se sentía bien a su lado.

-..oye! Hayles, tenemos visitas… -Sean había entrado a la oficina en donde estaba la pelirroja, el estaba sonriente, como si le hubiesen dado una grata noticia.

-visitas? Hay no…, debo., debo esconderme no pueden verme aquí!

-relajate.., creo que Artie cumplió su promesa con ella.

-ella?

-solo baja tonta..

La pelirroja, curiosa se encamino a pasos cortos junto a su primo Sean, quien era esa visita que le concernía a ella tambien, no lo sabia, pero su corazón últimamente empezaba a dar tumbos, pero todo empezó al pisar aquella mansión llena de historia, como si fuese parte de ella, como si ya hubiese vivido todo eso en otra vida que ella no recordaba.

-..Annabeth!

-Hayley!

Ambas chicas corrieron a abrazarse, otra cosa demasiado extraña, se conocieron apenas un par de días y parecían las mejores amigas, demasiado unidas, casi como hermanas.

-..no crei que estarías aquí! Aquí en casa con nosotros!

-hey.., Arthur es muy insistente, no aguardo para el fin de semana, me mando a llamar y tuve que dejar la tienda a cargo de mi tia para venir hasta aquí!

-Mmmm, veo que tienes una gran capacidad para convencer a la gente elegantito..

-creo que es uno de mis dones prima..

-esto es sorprendente.., ustedes son primos en verdad?

-claro que si…, aunque no lo sabíamos hasta hace unas semanas jajaja –rio la pelirroja haciendo una mueca muy peculiar.

-..y bien.., que quieren hacer? Personalmente yo propongo que hagamos un picnic –agrego Sean con un toque de diversión.

-me parece maravilloso..

-entonces excelente, y la pecosa podría cantarnos algo

-Arthur Crew! –reprendio Sean a su hermano..

-hey, hey, hey…, descuiden, claro que lo hare.., será divertido…, ustedes preparen todo y yo le enseñare la casa a Annabeth..

-entremos en confianza chicos…, llámenme Annie!

-esta bien.., "Annie", y si., seria un placer..

-bien señoritas, den una vuelta y nosotros nos estaremos preparando todo para un buen dia.., claro, si el clima nos lo permite…

-Siiii! –ambas chicas gritaron freneticas, se fueron corriendo a través del pasillo de la mansión, Arthur enarco una ceja con curiosidad, algo no cuadraba en todo eso.

-...que pasa Artie? La chica te comio la lengua?

-bueno,…, si y no..

-explicate..

-me parece que la he visto

-si a mi también, pero no puedo decir nada..

-y pórque ella y Hayley actúan asi?

-asi como?

-buenas amigas…

-si..!

-celos hermano?

-claro que no?

-entonces que te preocupa? Además es una fan, nosotros somos sus primos..

-si.., tienes razón, dejare de preocuparme, y dejare de pensar que he visto a esa hermosa chica en algún lugar..

-Mmm, pues eso no lo puedo negar.., muy hermosa y.. –la mente de Sean sufrió una especie de Deja Vú, vio a Hayley y a Annie de una forma diferente, Hayley era rubia y de cabellos rizados y Annie era un poco mas timida, pero ambas tenían esa misma unión que tenían en ese mismo instante..

-..Sean, Sean.., SEAN! –tuvo Artie que alzar la voz para que su hermano lo escuchara

-que? Que?

-que te pasa a ti?

-nada es que,…, olvidalo sabes, vamos a ayudar para lo del picnic…

Los chicos se fueron a arreglar todo para el picnic mientras que Hayley le enseñaba a la chica la mansión, era tan divertido y se sentía como en casa.

-..wow! esto es tan bonito, siempre quise venir a ver el portal de las rosas, es tan hermoso..

-si siempre quisiste venir porque no lo habías hecho antes?

-buenooo…., tu sabes porque

-yo lo se?!

-bueno…, por los fantasmas que habitan aquí..

La pelirroja trago en seco, por lo visto eso era conocido en todo el pueblo, y temia que en ese mismo instante el espectro de Terry apareciese

-y cuéntame.., hay algo de cierto? En eso de los fantasmas?

-bueno…., hay muchos ruidos extraños en la casa…

-lo sabia! Sabia que era cierto o sea que.., no has visto al ingles del corazón roto..

-corazon roto?

-si.., dicen que se suicido aquí en el Portal de las Rosas.., el amor de su vida se estaba casando con otro, o al menos eso es lo que dicen los lugareños…

-por Dios.., Terry! –mascullo sorprendida por dicho descubrimiento.

-que dijiste?

-cuentame mas Annie! Como sabes tanto?

-recortes de periódicos viejos que adornan el anticuario, se dice que era un chico como de la edad de nosotras, joven, apuesto y lleno de vida, estaba enamorado de una chica, y ella de el, pero por causas tristes del destino, el amor de el hacia la chica ya no era correspondido..

Parecía ser una de las historias mas tristes para que se contasen, Annie había memorizado esas historias en su mente, era un trágico final como el de Romeo y Julieta.

-..el.., se suicido dijiste?

-asi es, en la habitación de la chica, se dejo caer para asi no sufrir mas…

-es tan triste..

-asi es.., se dice que el camina en la mansión atado a cadenas susurrando un nombre, y que ese nombre lo liberara y se llevara consigo a aquel que logre descifrar ese nombre..

-Oh –Oh… -mascullo Hayley, ella había descifrado ese nombre, y era el nombre con el que la llamaba cada vez que se veian, al parecer había cometido un error con el, allí estaba el punto que había olvidado.

-que pasa?

-creo que será mejor que no hablemos de eso aquí.., se me puso la piel de gallina

-pues mejor no digo nada.., boca cerrada

-jajajajaja –rio la chica.

Esa risa volo por los pasillos hasta penetrar en las habitaciones, el escucho claramente esa risa, dio un jadeo innecesario, ya que no necesitaba aire, no necesitaba alimento, pero la necesitaba a ella, ese estado era un castigo, pero sin ella la eternidad seria peor castigo que el infierno.

-..tienes que venir conmigo Candy.., a cualquier modo, pero debes venir conmigo.

El iba a darle el tiempo, para que recapacitara todo, para que recordara, y si era necesario volver a enamorarla lo iba a hacer, y había decidido salir a verla a esa hora del dia, correría un riesgo, se desvaneció para aparecer en el pasillo principal, noto que el clima estaba nublado, mucho mejor para el, encontró a la pelirroja riéndose junto con una chica, una chica pelinegra. Una que el reconoció..

-..que hace ella aquí –definitivamente Annabeth Bomer no era del agrado de Terry, no solo por su rostro, sino porque estaba junto a su amada –que haces aquí Annie Briggter? Alejate de ella…

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la habitación que habitaba la pelirroja, allí Annie observo el sitio en donde estaba durmiendo la vocalista de su banda favorita.

-..wow! Este lugar es fabuloso…

-oye Annie sígueme contando de ese fantasma, me he quedado intrigada.., sabes mas de el, su historia..

-que era un actor ingles… Venia de Nueva York, se enamoro perdidamente de la hija de uno de los Andley, o sea.., que ella debió ser familiar de ustedes. Pero resulta que ya ambos tenían un destino que cumplir, el en su mundo y ella aquí.., pero sabes algo, yo creo que ellos si debían de estar juntos..

-en verdad lo crees?

-claro, digo, es que parecían amarse de verdad…, fue una tragedia que ocurrió hace mas de cien años y ha formado parte de Lakewood desde entonces..

-por Dios.., es tan triste..

-pero el decidió eso, si el estuviese aquí, presente en físico le diría que fracasar es ley de la vida, si no fracasas no aprendes...y si no aprendes, no cambias.

-seria un poco cruel no?

-quizas.., pero ahora debe de andar en algún lugar de esta mansión, condenado hasta que alguien lo libere… –hubo un silencio sepulcral, el candelabro que adornaba la habitación parecía mecerse, el estaba justo allí.

-..chicas…, vamos antes de que el clima empeore..! –llamaron los hermanos Crew, Hayley tomo su guitarra y salió con Annie. Una de ellas cerro la puerta con fuerza, con ese sonido Terry salió de su escondite, maldijo una y otra vez el no haberle dado un susto de muerte a la pelinegra no solo por el simple hecho de estar junto a su pecosa, sino por entrometerse en lo que alguna vez fue su vida.

-..tu no eres nadie para meterte en mis asuntos…, tu eres un fantasma igual que yo Annie Briggter, un fantasma que logro llegar a este tiempo con Candy y los Cornwell..

El no tenia potestad para hacerle algo a la pelinegra o a los hermanos, porque eso seria perder de nuevo a Candy, solo tendría paciencia, pronto estaría con ella. Pero ella tampoco le tenia la situación muy fácil, Hayley en esa parte si era muy como la difunta rubia, muy obstinada, estaba dispuesta a no ver al espectro, a zafarse de el, y aun mas después de analizar un poco que la historia del Portal,de las Rosas era cierta.., trataría de no estar cerca de el, para su propio bien.

* * *

**Continuara….**


End file.
